GRADUATION
by sakhi
Summary: Ada peristiwa warna-warni di tahun ketiga mereka di SMA. Iya, warna-warni, seperti warna rambut mereka. [slight Akashi/Kuroko, AR]
1. Chapter 1

"Aomine_cchi_…"

"Hn…"

"Aomine_cchi_…"

"Hnnn…"

"AOMINE_CCHI_! KITA INI SUDAH KELAS TIGA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGAJAKKU BOLOS DI ATAP BEGINI?!"

Aomine terpaksa membuka matanya yang tadi sudah sempat terpejam. Dan, _yah_, terpaksa juga menyuruh pulang jiwanya yang tadi sudah melayang.

"Berisik, Kise. Tidak usah pura-pura rajin _lah_. Aku tahu _kok_ kau juga sering mengantuk kalau pelajaran Sejarah. Dan sekarang, ucapkan terimakasih pada penyelamatmu, Aomine Daiki."

Kise mendadak mual mendengar bagian terakhir. Kalau boleh jujur, Kise memang bukan murid yang rajin-rajin amat, _sih_. Tapi juga bukan murid kurang ajar seperti Aomine Daiki ini. Jadi, walaupun Kise tidak menyukai pelajarannya dan lebih sering mengantuk karena terlalu bosan, ia akan tetap masuk kelas, tidak seperti laki-laki _tan_ ini yang sekarang sedang tiduran ala pantai di atap sekolah mereka.

"Tapi Aomine_cchi_, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu seperti ini, apalagi denganmu, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada manfaatnya. Walaupun pelajaran sejarah itu tidak masuk ke otakku, aku masih bisa memandangi Kuroko_cchi_. Kau tahu, kan, Kuroko_cchi_ itu menggemaskan kalau sedang—"

"Dasar homo."

"Aku tidak homo, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya… hanya…"

Kise kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya sudahlah, Kise, kalau kau memang homo."

"Aku tidak homo,Ahomine_cchi_!"

Aomine secepat kilat mendudukkan dirinya. Lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kise sambil berteriak, "Siapa yang kau panggil _aho_, hah? Kau juga _aho_, Kise! Sadar, Kise, sadar!"

Kise menyandarkan diri pada dinding putih di belakangnya, lalu menatap Aomine sedih, yang membuat Aomine mengira bercandanya kelewatan.

_Nah_, soal Kise yang _aho_, itu tidak sepenuhnya bercanda juga, _sih_.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan hari-hari terakhir kita berada di kelas yang sama-_ssu_."

Kemudian wajah tampan model _blonde_ itu tertekuk lebih dalam, matanya memerah. "Aku tidak mau melewatkannya-_ssu_. Aomine_cchi_ yang sering tertidur di kelas, dan Momoi_cchi_ yang sibuk membangunkan Aomine_cchi_. Midorima_cchi_ yang selalu serius mendengarkan pelajaran. Kuroko_cchi_ yang mendengarkan dengan sangat serius sambil mencatat. Akashi_cchi_ yang mendengarkan, mencatat, dan sesekali melirik Kuroko_cchi_. Dan Murasakibara_cchi_ yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk makan _snack_. Rasanya sayang sekali melewatkan itu semua-_ssu_. Kita tidak mungkin berada di kelas yang sama lagi ketika di universitas, kan? Bahkan, satu universitas saja aku tidak yakin. Kita pasti akan jarang—"

"Ya, ya, apapun itu. Ayo kembali ke kelas kalau begitu," ujar Aomine sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya, diikuti Kise yang mengusap air mata yang mulai meluncur mulus dari sudut matanya.

Dan ketika mereka kembali, mereka mendapat hadiah bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas dari teman-teman sekelas mereka. Kise tidak mau peduli, sebelum sebuah percakapan menyentuh gendang telinganya—

"_Eh, lihat! Mata Kise merah. Habis menangis, ya? Apa yang dilakukan Aomine padanya?"_

"_Apa Aomine melakukan pelecehan, ya? Tapi tidak mungkin, deh. Mereka, kan, memang dekat. Aku malah sering melihat Aomine mengganggu Kise."_

"_Wah, jadi mereka homo?"_

—yang membuatnya menangis meraung-raung di hadapan Akashi saat jam istirahat, meminta Akashi mengatakan pada anak-anak di kelas mereka kalau apa yang mereka pikirkan itu salah.

Disaat Kise menelantarkan harga dirinya demi memohon pada Akashi, Aomine malah dengan santainya mengupil, lalu berujar malas pada Kise, "Sudahlah, Kise. Anggap saja itu pengalaman berharga di tahun ketiga, kenang-kenangan _gitu_."

"Berharga apanya, Ahomine_cchi_?!"

**.**

.

**.**

"**GRADUATION"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Warning: Slight AkaKuro, Possibly OOC, typo(s), mungkin nyerempet sho-ai, di sini GoM satu SMA dan satu kelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G**abbed

Hari itu adalah hari tercerah dan juga terceria selama mereka memasuki tahun ketiga. Sudah rahasia umum kalau murid SMA tahun ketiga akan sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk masuk universitas atau sekolah khusus—seperti Kepolisian dan Penerbangan—dengan les tambahan di luar sekolah, sering mengunjungi perpustakaan, dan dengan bantuan guru sekolah yang tidak pernah absen memberi pelajaran.

Jadi, hari ini, entah kenapa guru-guru yang diwajibkan lebih rajin masuk kelas itu belum ada yang masuk, dari jam pertama pukul delapan tadi. Aomine, _sih_, menganggap ini berkah dan menerima keadaan dengan hati terbuka, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak di kelas itu.

Lain Aomine, lain pula Midorima. Ia malah uring-uringan dan terus mengomel di mejanya. _Kenapa mereka bla bla bla bla, nanodayo? Apa mereka tidak bla bla bla, nanodaya? Bagaimana bisa mereka bla bla bla bla, nanodayo? Bla bla bla…_

Akashi yang duduk di belakangnya berpikir mungkin Midorima yang dasarnya memang sudah cerewet tertular virus banyak bicara milik Takao Kazunari, anak kelas sebelah, yang belakangan dekat dengannya dan membuatnya semakin cerewet saja. Lalu Akashi menggeser kursinya ke meja Kuroko, tidak mau pusing mendengar omelan Midorima.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Midorima mengomel begini. Harusnya Akashi, sebagai ketua kelas, memanggil guru yang seharusnya masuk ke kelas mereka, atau memanggil guru lain jika guru yang seharusnya masuk tidak datang, atau membuat inisiatif sendiri supaya waktu belajar mereka tidak terbuang begitu saja. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya, dan saat Midorima sebagai wakilnya akan melakukannya, Akashi menahannya, lalu mengatakan pada anak-anak di kelas mereka kalau mereka boleh mengobrol tetapi jangan sampai menimbulkan keributan yang mencolok. Anak-anak di kelas itu mengangguk mengerti karena merasakan aura berbeda dari Akashi. Saat itu pula Midorima yakin, Akashi _yang ini_ adalah Akashi _yang satunya_. Midorima semakin yakin ketika Akashi mulai menggeser kursinya ke meja Kuroko. Akashi—yang manapun itu—jelas memang tertarik pada Kuroko. Hanya saja, Akashi yang satunya lebih sering tiba-tiba mendekati Kuroko—seperti saat ini—dan tindakannya tidak bisa ditebak, bisa dibilang ekstrim juga, _sih_. Contohnya saat Akashi meminta mantan rekan setimnya berkumpul di lapangan basket _outdoor_ sekolah mereka, lalu Kagami Taiga—anak pindahan—yang saat itu hobinya mengekor Kuroko malah ikut dalam pertemuan itu. Kuroko sudah bilang untuk jangan ikut karena Kagami tidak masuk dalam daftar _yang diminta datang_ oleh Akashi. Tetapi Kagami dengan santainya malah mengatakan, "Aku ingin menantang teman-temanmu itu, Kuroko, yang katanya adalah Generasi Keajaiban. Khususnya mantan kaptenmu itu, yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti darimu. Siapa namanya? Oh, iya, Akashi!"

Akashi kebetulan saja mendengar omongan Kagami karena suaranya yang terlalu berisik. Jadi, saat Kagami dan Kuroko tiba di sana, Akashi sudah menggenggam gunting yang ia pinjam dari Midorima—_lucky item_ hari ini, kata Midorima. Dan Kagami, yang entah karena otaknya yang jauh lebih kecil dari otak Aomine atau memang karena merasa omongannya tadi tidak menyinggung siapa-siapa, mulai menyapa Akashi tanpa dosa—

"Yo! Akashi Seijuurou, ya? Aku—"

—dan Akashi membalas sapaan Kagami dengan sapaan yang anti _mainstream_, mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka karena Kagami adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika; goresan luka karena gunting milik Midorima. Dan juga senyum ramah yang langka. Iya, langka—langka karena orang ramah tidak mungkin tersenyum seperti itu.

Kembali ke Midorima yang masih uring-uringan. Bukannya Midorima cemburu atau apa pada Akashi yang menggeser kursinya ke meja Kuroko. Hanya saja, suara mengobrol anak-anak di kelas mengganggu konsentrasinya yang memang ingin belajar. Meskipun anak-anak di kelas mereka tidak mengobrol dengan ribut dan lebih seperti bisik-bisik, Midorima tetap saja terganggu.

Kise ikut menggeser kursinya ke meja Kuroko, lalu ikut mengobrol dengan Kuroko dan Akashi. Midorima makin uring-uringan.

"_Ne_, Kuroko_cchi_ nanti akan masuk universitas mana-_ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil senyum-senyum memandangi Kuroko, dan entah kenapa malah Akashi yang risih.

"Aku—"

"Tetsuya mau mencoba Universitas Kyoto."

"Aku belum memutuskannya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi Universitas Kyoto itu bagus, Tetsuya."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin di Tokyo saja, tapi karena bagus, akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Bagus."

_Tetsuya? Oh, Akashicchi __**yang itu**__. Pantas._

Rupanya Kise juga menyadari aura yang berbeda dari Akashi. Kemudian ia sadar akan hal lain, lalu refleks menggebrak meja. "EH?! K-KYOTO?! ITU JAUH DARI TOKYO-_SSU_!" teriaknya histeris dan membuatnya menjadi pusat atensi anak-anak di kelas mereka. Oke, Kise kadang memang terlalu berlebihan.

Kertas yang Midorima tulis terkoyak karena terlalu kaget mendengar teriakan Kise. Aomine yang sudah tertidur dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, mengangkat kepalanya refleks, dan berakibat pada gambar kelinci Momoi yang gagal di pipi Aomine.

Iya, tadi saat Aomine tertidur, Momoi diam-diam menggeser kursinya dan mengambil pulpen Aomine, lalu berniat menggambar enam ekor kelinci di pipi Aomine. Baru selesai dua, _sih_, karena Aomine yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Yang satu kelinci dengan mata belang, yang satu kelinci dengan mata besar.

Murasakibara yang tadinya makan dengan tenang, nyawanya nyaris terancam karena tersedak makanan.

Dari situlah keributan bermula. Midorima yang tidak terima, bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menyeramahi Kise. Aomine yang juga tidak terima, mencak-mencak sambil berteriak.

"Kise, kau mau membunuhku, ya?! Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung tadi?! Bagaimana, hah?!"

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, _nanodayo_. Suaramu benar-benar menggangguku, Kise. Kau masih belum sadar juga sudah kelas tiga, _nanodayo_? Kau pikir kau sudah pintar untuk menjadi pilot, _nanodayo_? Kau harus terus belajar kalau kau mau cita-citamu—"

"Ah, _mou_… Midorima_cchi_, Aomine_cchi_—"

"Kise-_chin_, aku hampir mati tersedak. Kemari, aku mau menghancurkanmu," ujar Murasakibara dengan aura kelam yang mengelilinginya.

Lalu Kise _nangis_ buaya. Aomine masih memaki-makinya, Midorima masih menyeramahinya, dan Murasakibara masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jarang sekali tajam, jadi agak menyeramkan.

Sedang Akashi, ia tidak berniat mengendalikan situasi. Ia lebih senang mengobrol dengan Kuroko disela-sela Kise yang tengah dikeroyok tiga temannya. Iya, teman. Akashi sudah lama mengakui mereka sebagai teman.

Karena keributan yang ditimbulkan wakil ketua kelas mereka dan teman-temannya, anak-anak lain yang tadinya hanya mengobrol dengan suara pelan, kini mulai menaikkan _volume_ suara mereka, dan suara tawa mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sebab mereka berpikir, berbicara keras seperti wakil ketua kelas mereka sudah dihalalkan.

Akashi _yang ini_ sepertinya benar-benar tidak berniat mengendalikan situasi. Karena ia mulai sadar, dirinya—yang manapun itu—pasti akan merindukan obrolan—lebih tepat perkelahian, _sih_—teman-temannya itu, dan juga obrolan ringan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya nantinya. Karena di universitas nanti, pasti mereka akan lebih sibuk mengurus masa depan sendiri, dan akan jarang ada suasana seperti ini.

Musim yang sama akan tetap datang setiap tahunnya, tetapi tidak pernah ada hari yang sama, dan juga, tidak ada jaminan mereka akan tetap menjadi orang yang sama. Mungkin Akashi hanya ingin membuat semacam kenangan. Kalau teman-temannya tidak ingin menganggap itu kenangan, biar ia saja yang menyimpan suasana—yang menurutnya—ceria ini sebagai kenangan.

**.**

.

**.**

**R**ainbow

"_Hujan adalah keajaiban dan berkah yang Tuhan berikan. Maka kau harus mengucapkan syukur atas apa yang Tuhan berikan. Dan jika kau melihat keajaiban lain setelah hujan, kau adalah orang yang beruntung, maka ucapkan syukur lagi. Sesungguhnya Tuhan selalu menjamah doa mereka yang selalu bersyukur pada-Nya."_

Orang-orang bilang hujan adalah suasana yang berbeda. Cuaca yang menyebalkan, tetapi selalu punya cerita. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, membuat kebanyakan orang mengatupkan kelopak mata, lalu berdoa— atau mungkin bersyukur? Entah, Kuroko juga tidak terlalu paham.

Kemudian ia mengerti, saat janjinya bermain basket dengan Kagami gagal begitu saja karena hujan deras yang mengguyur Tokyo. Ibu Kuroko bilang, hujan bukan perusak suasana seperti yang Kuroko pikirkan. Tuhan hanya memberi waktu untuk manusia yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan dunianya, waktu untuk berhenti sejenak dan memandangi keajaiban sekaligus berkah yang Tuhan ciptakan. Kuroko mengerti, mengerti kalau ia harus sering-sering bersyukur, maka Tuhan akan menjamah doanya.

Lalu hujan belum ada turun lagi setelah itu, padahal Kuroko benar-benar berharap hujan turun lagi, dan sebenarnya yang paling ia harapkan adalah kemunculan pelangi. Kuroko pernah mendengarnya, orang-orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka yang melihat pelangi adalah orang yang beruntung. Karena kebanyakan orang Jepang adalah orang super sibuk yang tidak sempat menengadah, menatap langit untuk melihat keajaiban lain yang Tuhan berikan setelah hujan turun. Kuroko tidak ingin masuk ke dalam deretan orang-orang yang kurang bersyukur, maka ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengucapkan syukur sebanyak-banyaknya jika Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk melihat pelangi.

Jadi hari itu Kuroko terjebak di sekolah karena hujan yang turun deras, dan sialnya ia tidak membawa payung hari ini. Sebenarnya sekolah menyediakan payung untuk siswa yang tidak membawa payung, tetapi sepertinya Kuroko kalah cepat. Segera setelah pelajaran usai tadi, Kuroko buru-buru ke perpustakaan karena ada buku yang harus segera ia kembalikan. Dan saat ia kembali ke kelas, kelas sudah kosong. Saat ia berniat meminjam payung milik sekolah, sudah tidak ada payung yang tersisa di sana.

Oh, jadi teman-temannya yang warna-warni itu mengkhianatinya? Pulang lebih dulu dengan payung pinjaman saat ia pergi ke perpustakaan, begitu?

Kalau Akashi, _sih_, Kuroko yakin pasti sudah dijemput supir pribadinya. Tapi temannya yang lain, yang selalu pulang dengannya— Kuroko tidak habis pikir mereka tega meninggalkannya.

Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya Kuroko juga salah, karena ia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau akan ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu tadi. Ya, apapun itu, intinya Kuroko hanya sendiri di dalam kelas saat ini, duduk di kursi milik Murasakibara yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan jendela, memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Lalu ketika rasa kantuk menyerangnya, Kuroko menjadikan lengannya bantalan—

_Mungkin saat aku bangun nanti, hujannya akan berhenti, lalu aku bisa melihat pelangi._

—kemudian semuanya gelap.

Mungkin Kuroko sadar—atau mungkin setengah sadar—saat tangan dingin menyentuh dagunya, lalu sesuatu yang dingin mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Kuroko merasakannya, mungkin hanya mimpi karena ia masih merasa melayang-layang oleh kantuk.

_Dingin? Apa aku bermimpi meminum vanilla milk shake, ya?_

Kemudian suara sesuatu yang tergeser benar-benar menyadarkannya. Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali saat yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah sosok Akashi.

Mengucek matanya sekali untuk meyakini dirinya bahwa itu benar Akashi.

"Oh, Kuroko? Maaf aku membuat keributan."

Kuroko mengerjap lagi. _Bukan Akashi-kun yang satunya, kan?_

"Tidak masalah. _Ano_… bukannya Akashi-_kun_ sudah pulang, ya?"

"Kalau sudah pulang tidak mungkin aku ada di sini."

Benar juga.

"Lalu sedang mencari apa di laci meja?" ujar Kuroko datar ketika melihat Akashi seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam lacinya.

"_Handphone_. Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di sini—" Akashi melihat ke dalam laci, "—Ah, tidak ada. Apa sudah kutaruh di tas, ya?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Memangnya tasmu di mana?"

Akashi terlihat berpikir— atau mungkin pura-pura berpikir? Entah. "Tadi aku mengambil baju olahraga, lalu— ah, iya, aku meletakkannya di dalam loker."

Oh, Kuroko baru sadar kalau Akashi mengenakan baju olahraga sekarang, dan rambutnya sepertinya basah, kalau Kuroko tidak salah lihat.

"Kupikir Akashi-_kun_ sudah pulang."

"Belum. Tadi Kise mengusulkan bermain basket."

"Saat hujan?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Sudah jelas sekarang mengapa Akashi mengenakan pakaian olahraga dan rambutnya kelihatan basah.

"Lalu yang lain di mana?"

"Mereka masih di kamar mandi. Ya, hanya menyiram badan untuk menghilangkan sisa air hujan, supaya tidak flu. Mereka mungkin masih sibuk mengurus Kise yang berteriak-teriak karena kedinginan. Kupikir aku meninggalkan _handphone_-ku di kelas, jadi aku mengatakan pada mereka untuk mengecek sebentar."

Bagian terakhir jelas sekali manipulasi dari Akashi. Akashi belum pernah seceroboh itu, seperti meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kelas.

"Kise-_kun_ memang selalu berisik."

"Ya, seperti itu. Ada Midorima di sana, jadi kupikir akan baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak membawa payung. Dan setelah pelajaran selesai tadi, aku langsung ke perpustakaan karena ada buku yang harus kukembalikan. Aku tidak bisa langsung kembali ke kelas karena penjaga perpustakaan memintaku membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan. Dan saat aku kembali ke kelas, kelas sudah kosong, dan payung pinjaman sudah tidak ada yang tersisa. Kupikir Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain sudah pulang karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di kelas."

"Kami juga berpikir kau sudah pulang, Kuroko."

Manipulasi lagi. Akashi jelas-jelas melihat Kuroko berlari keluar kelas membawa tas dan buku dari perpustakaan di tangannya segera setelah pelajaran berakhir. Jadi, mungkin kalimat yang seharusnya adalah _Aomine, Kise Midorima dan Murasakibara berpikir kau sudah pulang_.

Aomine dan Kise yang selalu heboh—padahal belum jelas mereka bisa pulang atau tidak—setiap kali bel pulang berbunyi mana mungkin menyadari Kuroko yang langsung berlari ke perpustakaan. Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang memang sering terkena tipu daya hawa keberadaan Kuroko, hampir tidak mungkin menyadari keberadaan Kuroko kalau Kuroko tidak bersuara atau tidak ada yang mengatakan pada mereka kalau Kuroko ada di sana. Kalau Momoi, ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Akashi sendiri hanya sekali tertipu hawa tipis Kuroko, setelah itu matanya tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.

Setelah Aomine dan Kise selesai dengan kehebohan yang berkaitan dengan bel pulang, mereka kembali heboh karena tidak menemukan Kuroko di mejanya. Midorima sebagai yang paling waras setelah Akashi mengatakan mungkin Kuroko sudah pulang. Mereka percaya-percaya saja karena memang tidak melihat Kuroko, sementara Akashi sepertinya tidak berniat memberitahu mereka kalau sebenarnya Kuroko di perpustakaan. Berniat pulang, tetapi mereka juga tidak kebagian payung pinjaman, jadi Kise mengusulkan bermain basket saja. Ya, Akashi tahu ia tertarik karena ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali bermain basket saat hujan, dan memang benar bermain basket saat hujan itu seru. Akashi tidak bisa menolak, padahal mobil jemputannya sudah menunggu di depan sekolah.

Jadi, yang Akashi maksud mengecek adalah mengecek Kuroko, bukan _handphone_-nya, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri sadar sudah memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tasnya.

Lalu Kuroko menyadari sesuatu saat ia melihat keluar jendela. "Akashi-_kun_, hujannya sudah berhenti dari tadi, ya?"

"Tidak, baru saja."

Kemudian Kuroko berlari keluar kelas, lalu beberapa detik kemudian kepala biru muda mengintip dari balik pintu kelas. Akashi bisa melihat antusias yang meledak-ledak dari mata Kuroko. "Akashi-_kun_! Akashi-_kun_! Kemari! Ada pelangi!"

Kapan, ya, terakhir kali dirinya _yang ini_ melihat Kuroko begitu antusias?

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai sebuah teriakan mengudara lagi dan membuatnya terpaksa harus keluar, melihat objek yang ia pikir biasa-biasa saja.

"Lihat! Itu pelangi, Akashi-_kun_!" ujar Kuroko masih penuh antusias sembari menunjuk ke arah pelangi yang melengkung. Akashi bisa melihat senyum bahagia terpatri di sana, tetapi otak jeniusnya belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa pelangi itu bisa membuat Kuroko yang minim ekspresi menjadi Kuroko yang antusias begini.

"Iya, aku tahu itu pelangi. Lalu?"

Perubahan ekspresi mendadak. Kuroko kembali dengan wajah datarnya, membuat Akashi mengerjap lagi beberapa kali. _Aku salah bicara, ya?_

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak suka melihat pelangi?" tanya Kuroko datar, tetapi mata Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya sedikit… sedih? _Oh, aku benar-benar salah bicara._

Kuroko hanya sedikit tidak percaya kalau mantan kaptennya yang terkenal nyaris sempurna ini ternyata kurang bersyukur. Kuroko mulai yakin, Akashi pasti jarang sekali menengadah, menatap langit dan menyaksikan keajaiban yang Tuhan ciptakan, lalu mengucapkan syukur.

"Akashi-_kun_, hujan itu berkah dan keajaiban. Pelangi juga keajaiban. Seharusnya Akashi-_kun_ bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengijinkanmu melihat keajaiban yang Ia ciptakan. Kupikir Akashi-_kun_ tahu kalau pelangi tidak selalu bisa dilihat."

"Ya, aku tahu. Pelangi hanya bisa dilihat jika matahari, mata kita, dan pusat busur pelangi berada pada satu garis lurus."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau sepertinya biasa-biasa saja setelah Tuhan mengijinkanmu melihat keajaiban yang Ia ciptakan namun tidak semua manusia bisa melihatnya?"

Oh, Akashi mati kutu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kuroko?"

"Bersyukur."

"Bersyukur?" Akashi membeo.

"Iya, bersyukur, Akashi-_kun_."

"Bersyukur, ya?" Akashi bergumam sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, berpikir. "Bersyukur…" gumamnya lagi.

"Akashi-_kun_… tidak tahu?"

Akashi menggeleng polos, membuat Kuroko ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Memangnya berapa umur Akashi sekarang? Astaga. Yang benar saja, Akashi yang nyaris sempurna itu tidak tahu 'bersyukur'?

Kemudian Kuroko sadar, ia juga baru tahu makna sesungguhnya dari kata 'bersyukur' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu juga karena ibunya yang mengajarkan padanya. Ah, ibu? Kuroko baru ingat kalau ibu Akashi sudah lama meninggal. Jadi, ayah Akashi terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengajarkan hal semacam itu pada anaknya, ya?

"Kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat keajaiban yang Ia ciptakan. Akashi-_kun_ juga boleh memohon jika ada yang Akashi-_kun_ inginkan. Karena kata ibuku, doa orang yang selalu bersyukur akan segera dikabulkan. Mudah, kan?"

"Aku… mengerti."

Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi memejamkan matanya, lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama—bersyukur, dan juga memohon.

Enam puluh detik, Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama membuka matanya.

"Ah, Kuroko—" lidah Akashi gatal ingin bertanya, "—Apa permohonanmu?"

Baru saja Kuroko ingin buka mulut untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi, ia sudah mendengar riuh-riuh percakapan _absurd_ dari arah tangga menuju lantai dua, membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih mengalihkan atensi ke arah tangga.

"Oh? Baru selesai?" ujar Akashi membuka percakapan dan kembali memicu suara rengekan yang sempat terhenti beberapa detik.

"Akashi_cchi_! Midorima_cchi_ dan Aomine_cchi_ menyiramku dengan air dingin-_ssu_! Mereka jahat padaku-_ssu_!" rengek Kise.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Kise? Masih untung aku dan Midorima mau membantumu. Kalau tidak kau sudah terkena flu, tahu!" balas Aomine tidak terima.

"Itu benar, _nanodayo_. Lagi pula, ini belum musim dingin, jadi tidak ada pemanas air, _nanodayo_. Sebenarnya _Oha-Asa_ mengatakan hari ini _Cancer_ tidak seharusnya dekat-dekat dengan _Gemini_ karena akan terkena sial, _nanodayo_. Tapi, karena kau temanku, jadi aku membantumu, _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_!"

Rengekan Kise berhenti otomatis, mencerna maksud Midorima. _Kalau tidak peduli kenapa repot-repot membantuku mandi-ssu?_

Kemudian kembali merengek. "Apa maksudnya 'terkena sial', Midorima_cchi_?! Aku bukan pembawa sial-_ssu_! Ah, _mou_… Akashi_cchi_— _are_? Kuroko_cchi_? Bukannya Kuroko_cchi_ sudah pulang-_ssu_?"

"_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_. Tadi aku ke perpustakaan, dan saat kembali, kelas sudah kosong," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Jangan suka menghilang tiba-tiba _dong_, Tetsu. Kami mengira kau sudah pulang duluan, tahu!" ujar Aomine.

"Maaf, Aomine-_kun_. Aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian kalau akan ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu."

Rengekan Kise kembali terhenti beberapa detik sebelum ia berlari memeluk Kuroko dan kembali merengek lagi. "Kuroko_cchi_, Aomine_cchi _dan Midorima_cchi_ jahat padaku-_ssu_. Aku dipaksa mandi, padahal aku sudah menggigil kedinginan-_ssu_," rengeknya.

"Itu supaya Kise-_kun_ tidak terkena flu."

"Tapi tadi itu benar-benar dingin, Kuroko_cchi_."

"_Ano_… bukannya Kise-_kun_ yang mengajak Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lainnya bermain basket saat hujan?"

"Eh?" Kise mengerjap beberapa kali. Sepertinya Kuroko _strike_ lagi.

"_Ne_, itu pelangi, ya?" ujar Murasakibara dengan suara malasnya sembari menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

Kise melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Kuroko, kemudian melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Murasakibara. Selanjutnya bisa terdengar suara heboh Kise yang sibuk menarik-narik Aomine supaya melihat pelangi yang masih melengkung di langit ujung sana.

Kise ibarat anak kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi, makanya tadi Kise sibuk mengadu pada Akashi yang biasanya lebih membela Kise daripada Aomine kalau mereka berdua sudah bertengkar. _Nah_, yang Kise lakukan sekarang juga tidak jauh-jauh dari tindakan yang sering dilakukan anak kecil. Begini, seberapapun seringnya anak kecil bertengkar, tidak lama kemudian mereka pasti akan berbaikan dan kembali bermain bersama, kan? Kise juga begitu. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia menyalahkan Aomine saat mengadu pada Akashi, dan sekarang malah menarik-narik tangan Aomine—

"Wah, iya! Itu benar-benar pelangi, Kise! Beruntung sekali kita bisa melihatnya. Sudah lama tidak turun hujan, kan? Dan sepertinya sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat pelangi. Wah, wah, beruntung sekali kita!"

—Aomine juga sama, ia juga ikut-ikutan heboh saat benar-benar melihat pelangi yang melengkung, padahal tadi jelas-jelas Kise sudah menyalahkannya.

"Benar, Aomine_cchi_! Ah, lihat, pelanginya sebentar lagi hilang. Kita harus cepat, Aomine_cchi_, Midorima_cchi_, Murasakibara_cchi_! Dan, oh, Akashi_cchi_ dan Kuroko_cchi_ juga!"

Akashi terbangun dari lamunannya saat Kise menyebut namanya. _Oh? Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu hal semacam ini, ya?_

Kemudian Akashi kembali melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tadi sudah ia lakukan bersama Kuroko, dan kali ini ia melakukannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Kuroko bisa melihat semua teman-temannya memejamkan mata, kemudian pupil biru mudanya agak membesar ketika menyadari sesuatu. _Aku bisa melihat pelangi juga di sini._

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menciptakan lengkung senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat. Kemudian kedua kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, dan ia kembali mengucapkan syukur dan juga memohon.

_Tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku melihat keajaiban lain yang telah Engkau ciptakan selain hujan dan pelangi di langit sana. Terimakasih telah memberikanku teman-teman seperti mereka. Dan, kalau boleh memohon, ijinkan aku kembali bertemu dengan mereka suatu saat nanti. Kumohon… jangan biarkan pertemanan kami luntur oleh jarak dan waktu. Aku sangat… sangat menyayangi mereka semua, Tuhan._

Akashi menjadi yang paling pertama membuka mata, dan perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Kuroko yang masih memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum. _Dia memohon lagi? Kali ini apa, ya?_

Selanjutnya bisa terdengar teriakan heboh Kise karena tidak bisa menemukan pelangi yang tadi sempat ia lihat di langit.

"Aomine_cchi_! Pelanginya hilang-_ssu_!"

"Itu karena matahari sudah kembali muncul, _nanodayo_."

"Kise, berhenti teriak-teriak!"

"Kise-_chin_ memang selalu berisik, ya…"

"Kise-_kun_ sepertinya kelebihan hormon."

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di situ?" Akashi yang sudah siap turun tangga, memerhatikan teman-temannnya satu per satu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Kise! Yang benar _dong_ menuruni tangganya! Jangan seperti itu! Berisik, tahu!"

"Jangan dihentak-hentakkan, Kise. Seperti anak kecil, _nanodayo_."

"Ini, kan, menyenangkan, Aomine_cchi,_ Midorima_cchi_. Iya, kan, Kuroko_cchi_?"

"_Hai_, Kise-_kun_."

"Tetsu! Kau sekongkol dengan, Kise?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Aka-_chin_—"

_Nah loh_. Yang lain ribut soal Kise, kenapa yang ini malah 'Aka-_chin_'?

"—tasmu berat. Bawa sendiri _dong_."

Hening. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, pun mereka yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ho… kau keberatan membawa tasku—"

Akashi menoleh, lalu menyeringai.

"—Atsushi?"

_Mampus, nanodayo._

_Gawat-ssu._

_Fakta Akashi ada dua masih membingungkanku. Ah, sial._

_Eh?_

Murasakibara cepat-cepat menggeleng, secepat Kuroko menyadari tidak ada perubahan aura di sana. Mungkin teman-temannya yang lain terlalu panik mengetahui Akashi _yang ini_ memanggil nama depan Murasakibara yang merupakan kebiasaan Akashi _yang satunya_, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau tidak ada yang berubah. Bertahun-bertahun menjadi teman Akashi tentu membuat mereka mengetahui perbedaan Akashi _yang satu _dengan Akashi _yang satunya lagi_. Meskipun ada pada tubuh yang sama, aura yang terasa akan berbeda, dan saat ini Kuroko tidak merasakan adanya aura yang berubah. Dan juga, seringainya tadi tidak alami, seperti dibuat-buat. Kuroko biasa mengamati sekitarnya semenjak ia menjadikan _misdirection_ teknik andalannya, terlebih ekspresi teman-temannya. Jadi hampir tidak mungkin, kan, matanya keliru?

Kuroko berjalan mendahului Akashi, lalu berujar pelan saat melewati Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_, tidak baik memanfaatkan **dirimu yang lain** dan **temanmu** sekaligus."

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali.

Ah, Kuroko _strike_ lagi.

**To be continue**

**.**

.

**.**

**A/N:**

Tadinya ini mau aku buat jadi _one-shoot_, tapi kyanya bakal panjang banget karena bakal ada sekitar 11 _sub_ judul. Masih 2 _sub_ judul aja ini udah 4000 lebih _words_-nya. Jadi mungkin ini bakal jadi _multi_-_chapter_. Masing-masing _sub_ judul akan diawal dengan huruf yang bakal membentuk kata '_graduation_' dengan _sub_ judul terakhir tentang _graduation_-nya GoM. Jadi, ntar setiap _sub_ judul bakal nyeritain hari-hari terakhir GoM di kelas yang sama sebelum puncaknya pas kelulusan mereka nanti. Bakal ada hal _absurd_ dan aneh yang terjadi, yang pasti gabakal dilupain kalo mereka lulus nanti. Semoga pada ngerti maksud aku. Hehe.

Dan, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku di sini nyebut Akashi mantan kapten mereka. Karena di sini aku buat GoM itu ditahun ketiga di SMA, jadi murid-murid tahun ketiga itu biasanya ga ikut lagi kegiatan-kegiatan klub. Gitu. Maaf kalo aku keliru. Tapi sepertinya memang seharusnya begitu, kan? hehe.

Oh, iya. Maaf ini ada nyerempet AkaKuro-nya. Tangan aku gatel kalo ga nulis _scene_ AkaKuro padahal uda ada nama mereka berdua di cerita.

_Last_, _review_ _kudasai_, _ne_? Semoga _chapter_ selanjutnya bisa aku buat lebih bagus dari ini. Mohon sarannya tetap dilanjut atau tidak. Terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**GRADUATION"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Warning: Slight AkaKuro, Possibly OOC, missed typo(s), nyerempet sho-ai, dan di sini anak-anak GoM satu kelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**lter Ego

Mungkin orang kedua yang paling menderita setelah perpecahan _first string_ klub basket SMP Teikou yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah Momoi Satsuki. Sedangkan orang pertama yang paling menderita tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya, yang merasa dirinya tidak setara jika dibandingkan dengan lima jenius warna-warni. Terlebih setelah perubahan drastis kepribadian kapten yang selama ini ia percaya bisa mengendalikan empat jenius lainnya agar tidak sesuka hati menghancurkan mental lawan di lapangan. Tetapi nyatanya, kaptennya itu sama saja.

Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih menghilang setelah final _interhigh_, karena merasa tidak sanggup berjumpa dengan teman-teman satu timnya setelah mereka dengan seenaknya menghancurkan lawan dengan berlomba mencetak angka seolah-olah yang bertanding di sana hanya mereka, tanpa lawan. Lalu ia berencana mendaftar di SMA yang berbeda dengan mantan rekan satu timnya setelah mendengar kabar bahwa mereka semua akan mendaftar di SMA yang sama, atas perintah mantan kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou, tentunya. Kuroko sangat mengerti kalau mantan rekan satu timnya itu tidak bisa menolak perintah Akashi, karena Akashi yang memerintah mereka sekarang lebih mirip diktator. Siapa coba yang berani melawan? Bahkan Aomine Daiki yang terkenal suka bolos latihan setelah merasa basket semakin membosankan, tunduk pada perintah Akashi.

Tetapi rencana hanya tetap rencana jika tidak terlaksana, bukan? Karena kenyataannya, Kuroko Tetsuya mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengan mantan rekan satu timnya itu. Tadinya Kuroko yakin yang memerintahkan mantan rekan satu timnya agar mendaftar di SMA yang sama adalah mantan kaptennya yang diktator, yang tidak mau menerima penolakan. Namun keyakinannya luntur ketika Akashi secara pribadi menemuinya dan memintanya mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengannya dan empat jenius lainnya. Sekali lagi, Akashi memintanya, bukan memerintahnya. Dan, jika diingat-ingat, saat itu Akashi memanggilnya 'Kuroko', bukan 'Tetsuya' seperti sebelumnya. Saat itu pula Kuroko kembali merasakan wibawa Akashi sebagai pemimpin yang belakangan tertutupi sikap diktatornya. Seperti terpesona, Kuroko mengangguk begitu saja, menyetujui permintaan Akashi.

Mungkin istilah semacam _alter ego_ hanya kelihatan nyata di novel-novel fiksi yang sering ia baca. Padahal kenyataannya, _alter ego_ ada di sekitarnya, pada diri mantan kaptennya tepatnya. Pemikiran bahwa Akashi mempunyai dua kepribadian sempat sekilas terlintas di benaknya. Hanya sekilas, karena ia berpikir itu terlalu mustahil, sebelum Midorima menjelaskan padanya kalau sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou itu ada dua.

Karena mendapat penjelasan yang amat sangat jelas dari Midorima yang sering menemani Akashi bermain _shogi_ sejak mereka masih SD (Akashi dan Midorima bersekolah di SD yang sama), Kuroko semakin sering memerhatikan Akashi dan baru menyadari kepribadian Akashi sering berubah-ubah. Cara paling mudah membedakan Akashi yang mana yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah dengan memerhatikan panggilan apa yang Akashi gunakan. Jika itu nama depan, selamat karena itu artinya diri Akashi _yang lain_ yang tengah mengambil alih.

Semakin sering memerhatikan, Kuroko menemui tak hanya cara Akashi memanggil nama seseorang yang berbeda, auranya juga akan terasa berbeda jika diri Akashi _yang_ _lain_ yang sedang mengambil alih. Tatapan matanya seperti mengintimidasi, dan ada aura dingin yang kentara. Ya, walaupun begitu, lama kelamaan mereka juga terbiasa dengan kepribadian Akashi yang sering berubah-ubah karena itu yang mereka hadapi hampir setiap hari, sampai tahun ketiga ini.

Apapun itu, yang jelas setiap kali mendengar kata _alter ego_ membuat Momoi merasa kembali ke masa itu. Walaupun Momoi juga yakin, _alter ego_ Akashi bukan satu-satunya penyebab perpecahan pada _first string_ klub basket SMP Teikou. Tetapi tetap saja ia merasa trauma, dan membuatnya saat ini mati-matian menolak ajakan Kise untuk membahas _alter ego_, berhubung Akashi belum kembali.

"_Mou_… Ki-_chan_, tidak baik menceritakan orang, terlebih teman kita sendiri," ujar Momoi bermaksud agar Kise menyimpan buku mengenai _alter ego_ yang katanya baru ia beli karena penasaran dengan _alter ego_ Akashi.

"Aku bukan menceritakan orang, Momoicchi. Anggap saja kita sedang belajar bersama mengenai kepribadian ganda. Iya, 'kan, Midorimacchi?" Kise menoleh pada Midorima yang sedang membaca buku entah apa, yang jelas bukan buku _alter_ _ego_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, _nanodayo_," balas Midorima. Ia semakin menggeser duduknya dari Kise, menjauh karena tidak ingin cari masalah.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau belajar bersama denganku-_ssu_?" rengeknya.

"_Gomen_, Kise-_chin_. Aku tidak mau Aka-_chin_ berhenti membelikan _snack_ untukku." Murasakibara jelas-jelas menolak ajakan Kise karena ia tentu saja lebih memilih _snack_ dari Akashi daripada hukuman dari Akashi.

"_Belajar bersama_ apanya, Kise. Aku yakin itu hanya kedok supaya kami mau menggosip denganmu," ujar Aomine tidak jelas karena ia mengatakannya sambil menguap.

Momoi mencak-mencak di hadapan Aomine yang tengah tiduran di bangku taman sekolah mereka. "Dai-_chan_— Aomine-_kun_! Sudah kubilang jangan tanggapi omongan Ki-_chan_! Nanti kauterhasut!"

Iya, Aomine memang sering terhasut omongan Kise, dan nasib mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah berakhir dengan bahagia seperti di cerita-cerita petualangan. Padahal, ya, mereka juga sama-sama bertualang dan menghadapi bahaya. Contohnya saat Kise menantang Aomine untuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi guru sampai guru di dalamnya keluar. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak mau, tetapi karena Kise mengejeknya pengecut, Aomine tidak terima dan menyetujui tantangan Kise. Alhasil bujukan Momoi tidak mempan lagi. Nasib mereka berdua berakhir dengan tragis. Saat mereka diam-diam masuk ke kamar mandi khusus guru dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu pada bilik yang tertutup, ternyata guru yang ada di dalam bilik itu adalah guru Matematika yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan mereka berdua. Guru itu murka, untung saja Akashi yang selalu disayang semua guru karena pintar dan tidak kurang ajar masih mau menyelamatkan mereka.

Petualangan mereka tidak berakhir di situ saja. Midorima dan Akashi—yang saat itu tidak sedang dikendalikan _alter ego_-nya—menyeramahi mereka. Kuroko juga ikut-ikutan menyeremahi. Tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana Kuroko kalau sudah berbicara. Ia ibarat _wasabi_; menjebak. Iya, menjebak. Di mulut tak berasa, tahu-tahu pedasnya sudah menyengat sampai ke hidung. Kalau dalam kasus Kise, sih, menyengatnya sampai ke ulu hati. _Right in the kokoro_ bahasa kerennya.

Kise yang berpikir akan diselamatkan oleh Kuroko, malah menangis meraung-raung karena Kuroko. Momoi yang bujukannya diabaikan mana bersedia menyelamatkan Aomine, ia malah menertawai mereka sekencang-kencangnya. Murasakibara adalah harapan terakhir mereka, namun sepertinya Murasakibara sudah pernah menegaskan untuk tidak berharap banyak padanya. Begitulah, dunia memang tidak adil bagi mereka yang berotak kecil.

"Momoicchi, apa maksudnya itu-_ssu_? Aku tidak pernah menghasut Aominecchi, tahu!"

Seolah mengabaikan teriakan tidak terima dari Kise, Aomine membuka sebelah matanya, melirik Momoi. "Tidak akan, Satsuki," ujar Aomine pelan. Berniat berbisik sebenarnya, tetapi Kise dan Midorima bisa mendengarnya, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut berbisik.

Midorima pura-pura tidak dengar saja. Ia benar-benar tidak mau ikut campur kali ini.

"Aominecchi … aku tahu kaupenasaran juga, makanya aku membeli buku ini. Momoicchi dan Midorimacchi pasti juga penasaran, 'kan? Murasakibaracchi juga, 'kan?"

Jurus andalan. Manik sewarna madu milik Kise mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Selagi Akashicchi masih menemani Kurokocchi membeli _vanilla milk shake_, kita bisa membahas ini bersama-sama-_ssu_."

Masih berkaca-kaca dan belum ada yang luluh.

"Aominecchi …"

Nah.

Aomine refleks membuka matanya, dan tidak sengaja langsung menatap sepasang manik Kise yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kupikir kita teman-_ssu_—"

Suaranya bergetar, hampir menangis.

"—dan kupikir teman akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama-_ssu_."

Midorima melirik Kise sebentar, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. _Bersama-sama berakhir di kantor guru karena membicarakan Akashi? Tidak, terimakasih, nanodayo._

Bulir bening mulai meluncur mulus dari sudut mata Kise. Momoi panik. Aomine refleks mendudukkan dirinya. Sementara Midorima berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh jurus andalan Kise yang biasanya selalu ampuh. Murasakibara tak acuh, dinding pertahanannya setinggi tembok Maria, Rose, dan Sina dalam serial _anime_ kesukaannya.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-_chan_, jangan menangis … ja-ja-ja-jangan menangis, ya?"

Nah, sepertinya Momoi mulai terpengaruh.

"Kupikir kita semua teman-_ssu_."

Air mata Kise semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku hanya … hanya ingin lebih memahami Akashicchi-_ssu_. Supaya … supaya … supaya pertemanan kita tidak retak lagi seperti dulu. Kupikir jika memahami kepribadian ganda, kita bisa lebih mengerti Akashicchi dan tidak akan ribut-ribut lagi-_ssu_. Aku tidak mempunyai maksud buruk seperti yang kalian pikirkan-_ssu_," Kise berujar sambil terisak.

Sebenarnya Momoi juga mengerti maksud Kise membeli buku itu. Hanya saja, kadang pemikiran mereka dengan pemikiran Akashi berbeda, apalagi Akashi _yang satunya_. Baiklah, Momoi menghargai niat baik Kise, dan jujur saja ia juga ingin melakukannya, ingin sekali malah. Tetapi, jika Akashi mengetahui ini, Momoi tidak yakin mereka akan selamat. Beberapa waktu lalu, Aomine berakhir di kantor guru karena Akashi melaporkan Aomine yang tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas piketnya. Guru-guru selalu memercayai Akashi, dan akibatnya Aomine mendapat surat peringatan dan diskors selama seminggu. Jika saja Aomine tidak cari masalah dengan Akashi, mungkin hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi. Akashi licik? Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan licik sepenuhnya. Karena apa yang Akashi laporkan pada guru adalah kenyataan, bukan hal yang ia buat-buat. Namun ia terpaksa melaporkan hal itu pada guru karena Aomine selalu mengabaikan tegurannya, itu artinya Aomine sudah mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Jadi, alasan Momoi berusaha untuk menolak membicarakan Akashi adalah karena tidak ingin satu pun di antara mereka berakhir seperti Aomine. Bagaimanapun, berurusan dengan guru itu tidak baik. Terlebih mereka sudah kelas tiga.

Nah, soal Momoi yang mengatakan pada Aomine jangan menanggapi omongan Kise supaya tidak terhasut, itu karena Momoi hapal betul urutan menuju tahap 'terhasut omongan Kise'. Semua berawal dari menanggapi omongannya, lalu tidak sengaja menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca, atau jika situasinya berbeda, akan termakan ejekan 'pengecut' darinya.

Aomine sendiri sudah sampai pada tahap 'tidak sengaja menatap mata Kise yang berkaca-kaca'. Tahu sendiri, Aomine yang tampangnya sangar begitu nyatanya tak pernah tahan melihat temannya menangis. Lalu akhirnya ia mengalah dan menuruti omongan Kise karena tidak ingin Kise menangis. Aomine juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Pertahanannya pun goyah.

Momoi juga sama, ia tak pernah tahan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Apalagi Kise sudah menangis begini.

Sedangkan Midorima, ia masih berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Hanya berpura-pura, karena sebenarnya ia juga menyimak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada tiga orang di sana. Kalau Murasakibara, jalan pikirannya susah ditebak. Sepertinya ia sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh _snack_ gratis dari Akashi.

"Baiklah," ujar Aomine dan Momoi bersamaan.

Kise sumringah.

Midorima menguatkan batinnya. _Aku tidak akan ikut campur, nanodayo. Tidak akan, nodayo._

"_Ne_, _ne_, kita akan mulai dari mana-_ssu_?" Kise membalik-balik halaman buku itu.

"Lihat di daftar isinya dong, Kise!" Aomine merebut paksa buku itu, mencari daftar isinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa-_ssu_. Hehe," ujar Kise diiringi cengiran lima jari yang membuat Momoi silau.

Kalau Kise sudah ceria begini, mereka pun lupa dengan nasib mereka selanjutnya jika Akashi tiba-tiba datang memergoki mereka. Tidak peduli tujuan mereka baik, menurut sudut pandang mereka, Akashi pasti akan tetap memberikan hukuman pada mereka. Entah itu dengan melaporkan perbuatan buruk mereka yang hanya Akashi tahu, atau dengan hal lain yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Akashi memang selalu begitu (suka menyimpan-nyimpan rahasia temannya untuk dimanfaatkan jika ia butuh), mereka juga sudah maklum. Anggap saja Akashi itu makhluk penuh kejutan yang sengaja dikirim Tuhan untuk mewarnai hari-hari mereka yang kusam.

Aomine menunjuk sub judul 'sekilas tentang alter ego', lalu meminta persetujuan Kise dan juga Momoi.

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. Lalu Aomine mulai membaca dengan suara sedikit keras. "_Alter ego_ disebabkan oleh tekanan yang menyebabkan trauma atau pun ketakutan yang sangat besar pada masa lalu. Sifat _alter ego_ selalu bertolak belakang dengan sifat asli seseorang. Oleh karena itu, orang yang mengidap _alter_ _ego_ dan _alter ego_-nya bisa saling melengkapi—"

"Tunggu-_ssu_!" Kise memotong.

Aomine menatap Kise sebal. "Apalagi, sih, Kise?"

"Apa Akashicchipernah mengalami trauma-_ssu_? Sehingga memunculkan sifat mengerikan itu?" Kise menatap Momoi, lalu bergantian menatap Aomine.

Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu rupanya.

Kise mendengus. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman Akashi sedangkan mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masa lalu Akashi?

"_Ne_, seingatku kepribadian Akashi-_kun_ berubah drastis setelah Mukkun menantangnya _one_-_on_-_one_. Iya, 'kan? Saat itu Aomine-_kun_ bolos latihan dan Tetsu-_kun_ pergi mencari Aomine-_kun_. Lalu setelah itu, _first string_ SMP Teikou dibolehkan tidak mengikuti latihan oleh Akashi-_kun_ yang biasanya selalu keras kalau masalah latihan. Iya, 'kan, Ki-_chan_?" Momoi berujar sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan. Namun sepertinya kejadian itu sudah melekat permanen di otaknya.

Kise mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Momoi.

"Tapi, Satsuki, memangnya sebelum itu Akashi pernah mengalami trauma? Berjumpa dengan lawan yang membuatnya trauma, misalnya? Seingatku lawan kita selalu kalah. Kalau lawan kita yang kalah, kenapa malah Akashi yang trauma? Apa mungkin Akashi tidak tega mengalahkan lawannya? Memangnya—"

"Di awal memang cukup masuk akal, tetapi semakin ke belakang, omonganmu semakin menegaskan kalau pola pikirmu belum mengalami kemajuan, Dai-_chan_." Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis karena tidak mengerti dengan otak kecil Aomine Daiki.

Kise kelihatan berpikir, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima dengan sumringah. Jangan lupakan teriakannya yang cukup nyaring untuk membuat kacamata milik Midorima turun beberapa mili. "Midorimacchi! Kausatu SD dengan Akashicchi, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" Kise menghampiri Midorima, lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Midorima dengan dramatis. Julukan _drama queen_ atau _drama king_ mungkin cocok untuk Kise. "_Ne_, _ne_, katakan padaku, apa Akashicchi pernah mengalami trauma saat SD-_ssu_?"

Midorima menjauh dari Kise. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berujar dengan gaya bicaranya yang menurut Kise lucu. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak mau cari masalah."

Bukan Kise namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Kata menyerah sudah lama ia hapus dari kepalanya.

Kalau sudah begini—

"Midorimacchi …"

—jurus andalannya terpaksa harus ia gunakan.

Midorima mundur teratur.

"H-hentikan, Kise! Itu tidak akan mempan padaku, _nanodayo_!"

Tidak mempan, ya? _Calm down_. Kise masih mempunyai jurus andalan lain.

Kise mengalihkan pandangan dari Midorima ke Aomine dan Momoi yang juga tengah memandanginya. Tadinya pandangan mereka datar-datar saja, sebelum sadar kalau mata Kise kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sekarang mereka seperti orang tua yang panik melihat anaknya akan menangis—

"Aominecchi … Momoicchi …"

—ralat, sudah menangis.

Beralih dari Kise ke Midorima, mereka melemparkan _death glare_ yang berhasil membuat Midorima _kicep_. Midorima bisa takut juga kalau ditatap seperti itu meskipun ketakutannya itu ia tutupi dengan raut tidak peduli. Maklum, _tsundere_.

Ia menyempatkan diri membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum mulai bersuara. "B-bukannya aku mau ikut campur, _nanodayo_!"

Itu mukadimah ala Midorima. Mereka sumringah, kecuali Murasakibara.

"Aku hanya kebetulan sekelas dengannya saat kelas lima dan kelas enam, _nanodayo_. Jadi, tidak banyak yang kuketahui."

Kise angguk-angguk. "Lanjutkan, Midorimacchi."

Midorima sempat melirik Kise sebentar dan menyadari sesuatu, bahwa benar-benar ada yang salah dengan isi kepala dua orang temannya di sana. _Jelas-jelas air mata buaya, nodayo. Mereka masih saja tertipu._

"Akashi sering mengajakku bermain _shogi_ karena nilai-nilaiku hampir setara dengannya, _nodayo_. Permainan kami juga hampir setara, Akashi hanya sedikit lebih hebat dariku saat itu, jadi jumlah kemenanganku dan kemenangannya hanya berbeda sedikit, _nanodayo_. Lalu yang kuingat, ibu Akashi meninggal dunia, dan setelah itu Akashi menjadi agak berbeda, _nanodayo_. Secara keseluruhan, dia masih Akashi yang sama dan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya tidak akan merasakan perubahan apa-apa. B-bukan berarti aku dekat dengannya, _nanodayo_! Aku hanya kebetulan sering bermain _shogi_ dengannya—"

_Itu, sih, namanya dekat-ssu._

"—dan setelah itu, jumlah kemenanganku dan kemenangannya semakin jauh saja, _nanodayo_. Dulu aku berpikir mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, Akashi yang menjadi berbeda saat terpojok dalam permainan. Padahal aku hampir menang, _nanodayo_. Lalu keadaan menjadi terbalik dan Akashi yang memenangkannya, _nodayo_. Akashi hanya menjadi berbeda di saat-saat seperti itu ketika kami SD, dan kupikir saat SMP juga, sebelum tragedi dengan Murasakibara itu, _nanodayo_. Sudah, hanya itu yang kutahu, _nodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa dari pendengarnya.

"_Mou _… Midorimacchi! Kaupasti masih mengetahui banyak! Beritahu kami lagi-_ssu_!"

"Hanya itu yang kutahu, _nodayo_!"

"Midorimacchi …"

"Midorima, apa salahnya, sih, berbagi ilmu."

"Ilmu apanya, _nodayo_?! Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Akashi!"

"Midorin …"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"_Ne _…"

Suara itu … suara bernada malas itu …

"Kise-_chin_, sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu."

Penyelamat datang!

Sepertinya hanya Midorima yang _facepalm_ melihat Murasakibara yang tadinya mengatakan tidak ingin ikut campur karena khawatir dengan asupan _snack_ gratisnya, sekarang malah terang-terangan akan ikut campur. Nah, mungkin memang benar pertahanan Murasakibara itu setinggi tembok Maria, Rose, dan Sina dalam serial _anime_ kesukaannya, tetapi sepertinya pertahannya tidak sekokoh tembok-tembok itu. Sejauh Midorima mengenal Murasakibara, ia seperti anak kecil yang gampang terpengaruh suasana lingkungan.

"Apa itu, Mukkun?" tanya Momoi dengan antusias membara, kelihatan dari tatapan matanya.

"Saat _one-on-one_ dengan Aka-_chin_, Aka-_chin_ benar-benar berubah, tidak seperti Aka-_chin_ yang kukenal. Firasatku buruk saat itu, makanya aku lebih memilih mengaku kalah lalu pulang dan berjanji untuk selalu menuruti perintah Aka-_chin_."

"Aku … juga merasa hal buruk akan terjadi saat itu-_ssu_."

"Kalau kalian lebih memerhatikan, Akashi berubah saat dia benar-benar terpojok dengan skor Murasakibara, _nanodayo_. Dan setelah itu, Akashi yang kita kenal tidak pernah muncul lagi sampai upacara kelulusan."

Rupanya Midorima ikut terpancing juga. Sepertinya kelepasan, kelihatan dari caranya membenarkan letak kacamata, dan kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya. "B-bukan berarti aku memerhatikannya, _nanodayo_!"

Kise gagal paham. _Ini Midorimacchi, kok, seperti orang yang kepergok diam-diam sering memerhatikan, ya?_

Aomine yang tidak ada di lokasi saat itu hanya bisa menyimak. Rasanya ia agak menyesal saat itu malah bolos latihan. Mungkin kalau saat itu ia tidak bolos, ia bisa melihat kemunculan perdana kepribadian Akashi _yang satunya_, yang kata teman-temannya mengerikan.

Baiklah, sekarang Aomine memang sudah tahu kepribadian Akashi _yang satunya_ itu mengerikan. Tetapi rasanya kemunculan perdana itu mempunyai kesan berbeda.

"Saat upacara kelulusan, ya?" Aomine tidak tahan untuk diam lebih lama. Sepertinya ia tengah mengingat-ingat kejadian penting saat upacara kelulusan mereka.

"Oh, yang itu!" Aomine berseru. "Saat Akashi meminta kita mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengannya, 'kan? Oh, kalau kuingat-ingat, itu memang Akashi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Apa itu kepribadian Akashi yang asli? Yang berbicara dengan kita saat itu, itu kepribadian Akashi yang asli, 'kan?"

Momoi angguk-angguk. "Kali ini Dai-_chan_ benar."

"Apa maksudnya itu, Satsuki? Aku juga bisa pintar kalau aku mau, tahu!"

Momoi _nyengir_ kuda. "Hehe. Dai-_chan_ memang pintar, kok. Hanya jika Akashi-_kun_ mengancam."

"Itu … itu bukan karena aku takut pada Akashi! Aku hanya ingin sekelas dengan kalian makanya aku belajar dengan keras! Kise juga sama sepertiku!"

"Apa-apaan itu, Aominecchi? Aku lebih pintar darimu-_ssu_! Dan aku juga lebih tampan darimu!"

Oke, abaikan kalimat yang terakhir.

"_Maa _… _maa _… kita lanjutkan saja, ya? Sebelum Akashi-_kun_ kembali."

Ternyata membahas beberapa baris saja sudah selama ini. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu sempit mereka yang amat berharga, Momoi melanjutkan membaca bagian penting selanjutnya. "_Alter ego_ dapat merupakan kepribadian yang memang sama sekali tidak kita miliki atau bisa dibilang bentuk pengekspresian diri. Sifat _alter ego_ itu selalu aneh dan berlebihan. Terkadang ada _alter ego_ yang mengalahkan sifat aslinya sehingga _alter_ _ego_ itu sendiri yang menjadi sifat asli penderita. Penderita akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, tetapi orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya karena sesungguhnya sifat asli seseorang itu juga mempunyai sedikit sifat _alter_ _ego_-nya. Semakin dewasa yang mengalaminya, semakin bisa pula mengendalikan _alter ego_-nya ke arah positif—"

"Aneh dan berlebihan, ya?" Kise kelihatan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lalu melihat ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, kemudian ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya berujar agak berbisik. "Itu benar-_ssu_. Apalagi saat Akashicchi membuat pipi Kagamicchi terluka dengan gunting milik Midorimacchi. Aku sampai ketakutan melihatnya-_ssu_."

"Sesuatu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku." Aomine ikut berkomentar. Semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan Murasakibara juga. Tadi Midorima sempat berspekulasi bahwa Murasakibara seperti anak kecil. Benar memang, anak kecil selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang bisa dibilang ajaib. Nah, Aomine Daiki yang sedang berpikir keras begini termasuk di dalamnya, makanya ia tertarik.

Aomine menengadah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada bangku taman, kelihatan tengah berpikir keras. "Apa setelah bertanding _one-on-one_ dengan Murasakibara, kepribadian Akashi yang asli dikalahkan kepribadian Akashi _yang satunya_ dan Akashi yang memerintah kita saat itu adalah Akashi yang berbeda? Saat itu juga Akashi membolehkan kita untuk tidak hadir latihan rutin, 'kan? Padahal Akashi yang seharusnya akan menghukum kita kalau membolos latihan. Kali ini aku benar, 'kan? Dan soal mengendalikan _alter ego_-nya, kupikir sekarang Akashi sudah berhasil melakukannya. Sejak upacara kelulusan itu, Akashi tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan _alter ego_-nya, 'kan? Maksudku, kepribadian aslinya dan _alter ego_-nya seimbang."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, tak terkecuali Midorima. "Itu benar, _nanodayo_."

Satu lagi rahasia Akashi mulai tersingkap. Momoi jadi berapi-api untuk melanjutkan membaca penjelasan selanjutnya. Ternyata ini benar-benar menarik.

Momoi baru saja ingin buka mulut untuk melanjutkan membaca, Aomine sudah memotongnya. Ternyata Aomine belum selesai berasumsi. "Oi, oi, aku jadi teringat saat aku dan Kise tidak hadir latihan karena mengira Akashi sedang dikendalikan _alter ego_-nya. Kalau _alter ego_-nya, kan, tidak gila latihan, jadi kupikir bisa santai-santai, yang penting aku mencetak angka saat pertandingan. Untung saja saat itu Tetsu meneleponku. Kalau tidak, mungkin hukuman dari Akashi akan berkali-kali lipat beratnya. Tetsu benar-benar malaikat penyelamat."

Momoi dan Kise mengangguk setuju. Untuk hal lain, mereka memang jarang sekali kompak, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka bisa kompak seperti anak kembar. Kuroko Tetsuya milik bersama bagi mereka, tidak bagi Akashi—terlebih Akashi _yang satunya_.

Nah, Aomine sudah selesai bernostalgia. Momoi melanjutkan, mumpung Akashi belum kembali. "_Alter ego_ bisa dibilang berpotensi ada di semua orang. Hanya potensinya yang berbeda-beda, tergantung kehidupan yang dijalani dan situasi individu. Bagi beberapa orang yang sudah mengenal _alter ego_-nya, banyak yang menganggap ini menyenangkan karena terkadang kita dapat berbicara dengan _alter ego_ kita._Alter ego_ tidak selalu muncul pada hitungan menit, jam, ataupun hari. Banyak juga yang _alter ego_ dan sifat aslinya bergantian satu tahun sekali, tetapi ada juga yang muncul bergantian satu menit sekali."

Momoi menarik napas. Midorima menganggap itu kesempatan untuk menyuarakan estimasinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memikirkan ini, _nanodayo_—" Midorima benar-benar tertarik rupanya, "—Mungkin kemunculan _alter ego_ Akashi karena tertekan saat ibunya meninggal dunia. Yang kudengar, Akashi dan ibunya benar-benar dekat, _nanodayo_. Bahkan ibunya yang mengenalkan basket padanya. Yang kudengar juga, ibu dan ayah Akashi benar-benar bertolak belakang, _nanodayo_. Mungkin karena Akashi pewaris tunggal, jadi ayahnya mewajibkannya untuk bisa melakukan semua hal dengan baik, _nanodayo_. Sementara ibu Akashi adalah penyelamat Akashi dari segala pengekangan yang ayahnya lakukan, _nodayo_. Jadi saat ibunya meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang menghiburnya, _nodayo_. Cara ayahnya mendidiknya adalah dengan menanamkan prinsip 'tidak boleh kalah' dalam dirinya, mungkin karena itu Akashi jadi berbeda ketika ia nyaris kalah. Dirinya yang asli tidak menyukai kekalahan, tetapi kekuatannya juga terbatas, makanya dirinya yang lain muncul saat Akashi nyaris kalah, _nanodayo_. Itu hanya pemikiranku saja, _nodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Ternyata Midorima benar-benar menyimak percakapan teman-temannya meskipun ia berpura-pura tidak peduli. _Tsundere_ memang beda.

"Midorimacchi, kaukeren sekali-_ssu_. Jadi … jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akashicchi-_ssu_? Kenapa aku baru tahu-_ssu_! Akashicchi …aku jadi ingin memeluknya-_ssu_!"

"Aku juga ingin memeluk Aka-_chin_."

"Kalian berdua hanya akan ditendangnya kalau benar-benar memeluknya."

Benar juga.

Mengabaikan komentar miring Aomine, Kise kembali berujar dengan bersemangat, "Lanjutkan, Momoi—"

"Wah, sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang seru. Menggosipkan siapa?"

—_Mampus-ssu._

Semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Murasakibara, menoleh ke sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah. Momoi buru-buru melemparkan buku milik Kise ke Aomine.

"Ini, Aka-_chin_, mereka sedang membicarakan Aka-_chin_."

Semua mata tersangka tertuju pada Murasakibara. Bisa dipastikan mereka tengah meneriakkan hal yang intinya sama, hanya dalam hati tentunya.

_Mukkun penghianat._

_Che. Sial. Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah dikendalikan snack gratis Akashi sepenuhnya._

_Murasakibaracchi hidoi-ssu. Kenapa kautega menghianati kami-ssu? Kenapa-ssu?!_

_Ada penghianat di sini, nanodayo._

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku, Murasakibara?"

_Murasakibara? Syukurlah … Tuhan masih menyayangiku rupanya._ Kira-kira itu yang mereka ucapkan dalam hati setelah mengetahui ini adalah Akashi _yang asli_.

"Mereka membicarakan Aka-_chin_ yang ada dua."

Anak kecil memang selalu jujur.

"Oh, begitu."

Semua tersangka mengembuskan napas lega—kecuali Murasakibara yang tidak merasa menjadi tersangka.

"Midorima—"

_Mampus, nanodayo._

"—apa _lucky item_ Sagitarius hari ini?"

Midorima sebenarnya curiga, tetapi karena Akashi yang bertanya, itu artinya ia harus menjawab. Berbohong mengatakan tidak tahu bukan pilihan, karena Akashi tahu kalau Midorima hapal semua _lucky item_ untuk teman-temannya. Meskipun tidak menunjukkannya, Midorima menyayangi teman-temannya dan tidak ingin teman-temannya tertimpa kesialan. Midorima sebenarnya peduli. Tetapi karena ia adalah penganut paham _tsundere_, maka kepeduliannya terkesan ditutup-tutupi.

"Raket listrik, _nanoda_—"

Midorima mendadak beku. Ini gawat! Gawat! Apa yang ingin Akashi lakukan dengan raket listrik? Ingin membasmi nyamuk? Mustahil, 'kan? Kecuali Akashi menganggap mereka nyamuk.

"Tunggu, Akashi. Apa yang—"

"Raket listrik, ya? Ternyata aku memang tidak salah membaca ramalan tadi pagi."

Mencurigakan. Sejak kapan Akashi menyukai ramalan seperti Midorima? Ah, lupakan, lupakan. Nasib mereka yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Murasakibara, kauikut dalam percakapan mereka, 'kan?"

Murasakibara menunduk sambil terus meremas bungkus keripik kentangnya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Akashi, berbohong juga percuma. Kalau Murasakibara ibarat anak kecil, maka Akashi _yang ini_ ibarat seorang ibu. Setiap ibu mempunyai naluri pendeteksi kebohongan. Hubungan yang kompleks.

"Maafkan aku, Aka-_chin_."

Murasakibara anak baik. Murasakibara tidak pernah berbohong. Murasakibara selalu berpihak pada ibunya— salah, Akashi maksudnya. Makanya Akashi tidak merasa harus menghukumnya, yang harus dihukum adalah mereka yang sudah menodai kepolosan Murasakibara.

"Nah, Murasakibara, kau tidak ingin aku marah padamu, 'kan?"

Murasakibara menggeleng polos, masih meremas-remas bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan raket listrik di gudang sekolah. Seingatku sekolah memiliki satu dan disimpan di sana. Coba kauperiksa lemari yang berisi bola basket yang sudah tidak terpakai."

"Baik, Aka-_chin_."

Murasakibara memang anak baik. Ia sudah melesat menuju gudang sekolah tanpa memedulikan tatapan memohon teman-temannya.

Mata Kise mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia takut sungguhan, takut wajah tampannya menjadi korban. Sepertinya mulai saat ini mereka juga harus waspada dengan kepribadian Akashi _yang asli_, karena kelihatannya kepribadiannya _yang asli_ sudah terkontaminasi kepribadian _alter ego_-nya yang sadis.

Aomine melirik Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi, tidak berkomentar apa-apa sedari tadi. Sebenarnya Aomine berniat meminta pertolongan Kuroko, karena bagi mereka Kuroko adalah malaikat penyelamat. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat apa yang Kuroko minum dan apa isi kantong plastik yang dibawa Kuroko. Aomine mendecih kesal. _Sial. Bahkan Tetsu kami sudah dikendalikan vanilla milk shake gratis._

Kuroko anak baik yang tidak akan rewel jika sudah dibelikan apa yang ia mau. Sederhana.

"Akashi-_kun _…" Momoi takut-takut memanggil Akashi. Tetapi demi statusnya sebagai perempuan, ia harus berani. "Apa aku juga akan dihukum dengan raket listrik?" tanya Momoi dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Akashi mengalihkan atensinya pada Momoi. Yah, meskipun ia benar-benar tertarik pada Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi ia juga masih menghormati perempuan karena Akashi sangat menyayangi ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Perempuan tidak boleh disakiti.

Akashi menggeleng. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima memprotes dalam hati. Momoi sujud syukur.

"Kau kuhukum tidak boleh mendekati Kuroko selama tiga hari. Sakit akibat raket listrik akan hilang dalam tiga hari, jadi hukuman kalian semua seimbang."

Seimbang _ndas_-mu. Ini jelas penyiksaan batin bagi Momoi. Tiga hari tidak memeluk Tetsu-_kun_ sudah seperti tiga bulan baginya. Momoi tidak terima, tetapi juga tidak berani protes. _Lebih baik aku dihukum dengan raket listrik daripada tidak boleh mendekati Tetsu-kun!_

Momoi meringis.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku mau ke toilet."

Kuroko benar-benar tidak peka dengan situasi teman-temannya.

"Mau kutemani?"

_Akashi brengsek. Che. Sial._

_Akashicchi modus-ssu._

_Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua, nanodayo._

_Tidak … Tetsu-kun …_

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-_kun_. Tolong pegangi ini saja." Kuroko menyerahkan _vanilla milk shake_ yang tadi ia minum dan _vanilla milk shake_ dalam kantong plastik yang belum sempat ia minum. Hanya Kuroko yang berani menyuruh Akashi dan Akashi tidak marah sama sekali. Benar-benar anak kesayangan.

Mereka—termasuk Midorima—mengembuskan napas lega segera setelah Kuroko berlari menuju toilet.

Tak lama setelah itu, Murasakibara kembali dengan benda yang diinginkan Akashi di tangannya. Selanjutknya mulai terdengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan. Untung saja sekolah sudah sunyi. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah menjadi tontonan murid-murid lain yang gagal paham dengan penyiksaan ini.

Oh, sepertinya mereka melupakan tujuan awal mereka. Tadinya mereka akan belajar bersama di rumah Akashi. Kenapa harus rumah Akashi? Karena hanya Akashi satu-satunya yang memahami materi Fisika tadi, dan Akashi bilang mereka harus ke rumahnya kalau ingin ia mengajari mereka. Apa boleh buat, bahkan Midorima juga kesulitan memahaminya, apalagi Aomine dan Kise. Tetapi karena Kuroko ingin membeli _vanilla milk shake_, jadi Akashi menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain menunggu di sekolah saja, dan ia akan menemani Kuroko Tetsuya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Modus memang, tetapi siapa yang berani protes kalau itu Akashi. Dan sekarang mereka cidera—fisik dan batin. Entah mereka bisa belajar bersama hari ini atau tidak. Itu masih menjadi misteri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**ream

Kuroko bingung. Kuroko tidak mengerti. Padahal tadinya minggu paginya normal-normal saja, menonton TV dengan ayah, ibu, dan neneknya sambil mengobrol, sebelum seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya dan menangis meraung-raung di sana. Kuroko tidak mengerti karena si pemecah sunyi hanya terus menangis saat ia menanyai apa yang terjadi. Orang tua dan neneknya juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena sama-sama tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Kise-_kun_, kaukenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala kuning dalam pelukannya itu. Tidak, bukan Kuroko yang memeluk Kise, tetapi Kise yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya segera setelah ia membuka pintu. Untung saja orang tua dan neneknya sudah hapal dengan tabiat manja Kise pada Kuroko. Teman-teman Kuroko sudah sering belajar bersama di rumah Kuroko karena mereka bilang rumahnya nyaman. Jadi, sedikit banyak orang tua dan neneknya mulai memahami pribadi masing-masing teman Kuroko. Aneh dan unik adalah kesan pertama.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Kise-_kun_." Kali ini ibu Kuroko angkat bicara.

Namun sia-sia, Kise masih terus menangis. Jadi Kuroko mengambil inisiatif untuk menelepon Akashi, dan Akashi akan menelepon teman-temannya yang lain. Biasanya Akashi benar-benar membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya, sih.

Sebenarnya ayah dan nenek Kuroko juga ingin ikut membantu, tetapi sepertinya mereka sudah terlanjur kebingungan, meskipun ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Tidak ingin mengganggu, ayah Kuroko mengajak ibunya ke ruang TV mereka yang satunya. Sedangkan ibu Kuroko masih di sana, menemani Kuroko sampai semua teman-temannya datang.

Mencoba sekali lagi, mungkin sekarang Kise sudah bisa menjelaskan situasinya. "_Maa _… _maa _… Kise-_kun_, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kalau Kise-_kun_ menangis terus, Tetsuya-_kun_ akan—"

"Permisi."

Oh, teman-teman Kuroko sudah sampai. Lengkap pula. Wibawa Akashi sebagai pemimpin semakin kentara saja.

"Tetsuya-_kun_, Ibu ke belakang saja, ya? Kalau perlu apa-apa panggil Ibu saja."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Akashi, Aomine, dan Momoi memerhatikan ibu Kuroko sampai benar-benar menghilang. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, dan Kise sebenarnya juga sama—kalau situasinya berbeda. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah _kalau Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun perempuan pasti akan seelegan itu_. Midorima, sih, sebenarnya memerhatikan dan juga ikut kagum, tapi tidak semencolok tiga orang itu juga. Midorima masih menjunjung tinggi-tinggi yang namanya sopan santun. Murasakibara— jangan ditanya, _maibou_ yang dipasangkan pita merah muda lebih cantik baginya.

"_Ano_…"

Mereka—minus Kise dan Murasakibara—kaget.

"Apa Ibuku terlihat aneh? Kenapa kalian selalu melihat Ibuku sampai seperti itu?"

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak kok, Tetsu-_kun_," ujar Momoi diiringi tawa terputus-putus, tanda ia gugup.

"Cantik, Tetsu."

"Cantik sekali."

Kuroko angguk-angguk. Jadi ini alasan teman-temannya itu selalu memerhatikan ibunya sampai seperti itu setiap kali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tetapi kalau Aomine-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_ mengatakan itu untuk menggoda ibuku, silahkan tarik kembali ucapan kalian."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Kise-_chin_, kenapa menangis? Aku mau berbagi _maibou_ dengan Kise-_chin_, tapi Kise-_chin_ harus berhenti menangis, ya?"

Ternyata Murasakibara bisa peka juga.

Di sinilah peran seorang teman untuk saling melengkapi. Jika yang lain sedang mengalami gangguan kepekaan, maka harus ada yang tetap peka. Kira-kira begitu. Dan siapa sangka orangnya adalah Murasakibara.

Kise menggeleng lemah. Tanpa menoleh pada Murasakibara, ia berujar sambil terisak, "Terimakasih, Murasakibaracchi. Tapi … tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan _maibou_-_ssu_."

"Oh, ya, sudah."

Hanya sampai situ tingkat kepekaan Murasakibara.

"Akashi-_kun_, tolong lakukan sesuatu pada Kise-_kun_. Aku sudah pegal, Kise-_kun_ terus memelukku dari tadi."

Tangisan Kise semakin kencang saja. Walaupun terluka dengan omongan Kuroko, ia tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Memangnya hanya Akashi yang bisa modus, Kise juga bisa.

Tidak, Aomine tidak terima. Ia, kan, calon polisi. Ia harus menghentikan pelecehan ini.

Adegan tarik menarik dan jerit menjerit pun dimulai.

"Kise, menjauh dari Tetsu!" Aomine berusaha menarik Kise, sedangkan yang ditarik semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Tidak mau, Aominecchi!"

"Menjauh! Kubilang menjauh!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Berhenti!"

Mampus.

"Kise-_kun_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko murka.

Kise ketakutan. Aomine dan Momoi pucat. Midorima dan Murasakibara terkejut. Akashi terkagum. Oke, Akashi memang beda. Penyebab situasi ini hanya satu, Kuroko yang jarang sekali marah sekarang kelihatan marah.

Posisi mereka sekarang sedang duduk di lantai, di dekat pintu. Jadi wajar saja kalau ada orang yang kebetulan lewat terheran-heran melihat rumah yang biasanya damai-damai saja sekarang seperti sedang ada demo masak. Salahkan Kise yang langsung memeluk Kuroko saat Kuroko membuka pintu hingga Kuroko jatuh terduduk, dan teman-temannya yang baru saja datang malah ikutan duduk di depan pintu. Seperti situasi darurat saja sampai mereka tidak sempat memikirkan tempat berbicara yang nyaman dan lebih elit.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Kise." Kalem dan menenangkan, khas seorang ibu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi (yang asli).

Kise mengusap air mata yang mulai mereda dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian menunduk, lalu berujar dengan sesenggukan. "Aku … aku lulus ujian masuk sekolah penerbangan di New Zealand-_ssu_."

Satu-satunya alasan mereka kelihatan kaget adalah bahwa mereka tidak tahu kapan Kise mengikuti ujian itu. Bukan karena Kise yang mengatakan ia lulus. Itu tidak mengagetkan, sungguh, karena mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana kerja keras Kise beberapa bulan ini. Kise benar-benar ingin menjadi pilot, makanya ia berusaha keras belajar mati-matian. Ia bahkan mulai cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai model, dan lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk belajar. Kise memang tidak pintar dari lahir seperti Akashi dan Midorima, tetapi Kise mempunyai keyakinan dan usaha bahwa ia bisa menjadi pilot, dan sekarang ia tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Wah, Kise-_chin_ benar-benar hebat. Berarti saat upacara kelulusan nanti, Kise-_chin_ akan dipanggil ke depan. Aku senang sekali," ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya. Tapi ia tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar senang.

"Ki-_chan _… Ki-_chan_ benar-benar akan menjadi pilot. Aku akan mempunyai teman seorang pilot." Momoi terharu.

Aomine menjitak kepala Kise yang kemudian kembali memicu rengekan yang benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran.

"Aominecchi, sakit-_ssu_— aduh, Aominecchi! Hentikan!"

Aomine mencapit leher Kise dengan lengan kanannya, lalu menggunakan tangan Kirinya untuk mengacak surai blonde itu. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa renyah. "Kaubenar-benar hebat, Kise. Nanti ajak aku jalan-jalan dengan pesawat, ya? Dan, oh, jangan lupa kenalkan aku dengan pramugari berdada—"

"Dasar Ahomine." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa isi kepalamu itu hanya dada wanita, _nanodayo_?"

Aomine melepaskan capitan tangannya pada leher Kise. Beralih pada Midorima. "Bilang saja kauiri karena aku masih menyukai hal yang normal!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Midorima. "Apa maksudnya itu, _nanodayo_? Aku juga masih normal, _nodayo_! Menyukai sesuatu secara berlebihan tidak bisa dikatakan normal, _nodayo_! Kautidak normal, Ahomine."

"Aku normal, Midorima brengsek! Kemari! Kemari, biar aku—"

"Hentikan!"

Ronde kedua Kuroko murka.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa membicarakan hal yang normal kalau sedang di rumahku?"

Oke, jelas sudah. Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama tidak normal dari sudut pandang Kuroko.

Aomine pucat. Midorima _kicep_. Murasakibara _stay cool_. Momoi _nyengir_ kuda. Kise mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kagum dengan ekspresi Kuroko ketika marah tadi. Dan Akashi senyum-senyum bahagia, entah kenapa.

Kuroko menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ini adalah cara klasik meredakan emosi.

"Kise-_kun_ akan menerimanya, 'kan?"

"Aku… tidak tahu-_ssu_."

"Apa?!" Aomine menjitak Kise lagi. Mungkin benar apa yang pernah dibilang Momoi, bebal Aomine itu bebal bawaan lahir, permanen pula. Padahal baru saja Kuroko memarahinya.

"Yang benar saja, Kise. Kautidak tahu harus menerimanya atau tidak? Kauharus menerimanya, bodoh! Menjadi pilot, kan, impianmu dari dulu! Ini kesempatan emas, Kise. Kapan lagi kaubisa sekolah di luar negeri, hah?"

"Aomine-_kun_ benar. Kise-_kun_ harus mencobanya." Kuroko menatap Kise lembut, dan—entah kenapa—Kise kembali berkaca-kaca.

Aomine tersenyum bangga, kemudian berujar, "Nah, nah. Lihat, kan? Ucapanku itu selalu benar— eh?"

Aomine refleks melirik Akashi. Demi _lucky item_ Midorima, yang ia ucapkan barusan adalah kalimat sakral _alter ego_ Akashi. Aomine mendadak merinding dan berpikiran yang macam-macam, seperti _apa alter ego Akashi berpindah ke diriku?_

Begitulah. Cara kerja otak Aomine memang unik. Entah dari mana ia mendapat pemikiran bahwa _alter ego_ milik orang lain dapat berpindah ke dirinya.

Mengabaikan omongan tidak penting Aomine, mereka kembali ke pokok permasalahan yang membuat mereka berkumpul di rumah Kuroko pagi-pagi begini, dihari libur pula.

Jadi, di sinilah peran seorang pemimpin. Akashi dengan segala keabsolutannya angkat bicara, "Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Kise?"

Kise kembali menangis. "Aku … aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian-_ssu_. Aku memang ingin menjadi pilot. Tapi … tapi sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah di Jepang saja-_ssu_. Mengikuti ujian itu hanya saran dari kakakku dan ayahku juga memintaku mencobanya. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan lulus-_ssu_," jawabnya dengan sesenggukan.

Momoi ikut menangis melihat Kise menangis. Perasaan perempuan memang sangat sensitif.

Akashi dengan penuh wibawa kepemimpinan menepuk pundak Kise, kemudian berujar penuh penghayatan, "Kise, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kauharus memikirkan masa depanmu. Bagaimana pun setelah lulus nanti, kita harus mengejar mimpi masing-masing. Aku dan Kuroko akan mencoba Universitas Kyoto. Midorima akan mencoba Universitas Tokyo. Murasakibara akan belajar tata boga di Prancis. Aomine akan mencoba Akademi Kepolisian. Dan Momoi akan mencoba Universitas Osaka. Lihat, tidak ada yang melanjut di daerah yang sama, 'kan?"

Kise menatap Akashi masih dengan mata berair dan sesenggukan kecil, "Ada. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi."

Semua mata tertuju pada Akashi. Mereka semua—minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara—yakin Akashi sudah mencuci otak Kuroko supaya mau melanjut di universitas yang sama dengan pilihannya.

"_Ano_…"

Penyelamat datang!

Beralih dari mata belang Akashi ke mata biru muda Kuroko. Rautnya datar seperti biasa, tetapi selalu berhasil membuat Kise dan Momoi gemas ingin memeluknya.

"Jangan memandang Akashi-_kun_ seperti itu. Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah memaksaku. Aku ingin mencoba karena Universitas Kyoto memang bagus, seperti yang dikatakan Akashi-_kun_. Ayah, ibu, dan nenekku juga sudah memberi ijin. Jadi aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa lulus ujian masuk," jelas Kuroko dengan sopan, tetapi bagi mereka—yang tidak terima Akashi dan Kuroko melanjut di universitas yang sama—kata-kata itu langsung menghujam jantung, padahal ucapan Kuroko barusan tidak sedikit pun mengandung unsur sarkasme. Mereka tidak terima. Kenapa Akashi yang baru dipandangi seperti itu saja langsung dibela? Kenapa mereka yang beberapa waktu lalu terkena siksaan perih sengatan raket listrik tidak sedikit pun mendapat pembelaan? _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kautega, Kurokocchi?!_ batin Kise nelangsa.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memandangi teman-temannya satu per satu dengan senyum meremehkan, seolah seorang raja yang memandang pada sekelompok kampungan.

_Kalau itu Kise, aku pasti sudah menendangnya._

_Kalau itu Aominecchi, aku pasti sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya-ssu._

_Aku tidak mau ikut campur, nanodayo. Tapi Akashi benar-benar membuatku kesal, nodayo. Aku tidak terima, nodayo._

_Akashi-kun, mau kauapakan Tetsu-kun?_

Murasakibara tidak akan protes karena Murasakibara adalah anak baik.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kuroko buka suara untuk sedikit meredakan ketegangan yang ada, "jadi, Kise-_kun_ akan melanjut sekolah penerbangan di—"

"Tapi aku juga ingin bersama Kurokocchi, seperti Akashicchi-_ssu_," potongnya takut-takut. Namun demi melindungi Kurokocchi-nya dari tangan pemimpin berkedok malaikat yang jalan pikirannya selalu susah ditebak, menerima siksaan perih sengatan raket listrik lagi pun Kise rela.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Kuroko mulai berpikir kehadiran Akashi di sini hanya memperumit suasana. "Kise-_kun_, Universitas Kyoto tidak mempunyai landasan pesawat terbang. Kautidak bisa berlatih mengendarai pesawat di sana. Jika menggunakan pesawat kertas, kautidak akan bisa menjadi pilot. Dan satu lagi, aku dan Akashi-_kun_ sama-sama belajar di sana, bukan bermain basket, apalagi bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak SD. Kita mempunyai mimpi yang berbeda, Kise-_kun_. Maka berbeda pula cara meraihnya. Kaupaham?"

Kise mengangguk saja meskipun sebenarnya masih ingin protes. Namun, berhubung Kuroko ada diurutan nomor dua teman yang paling ditakutinya setelah Akashi, dan saat ini Kuroko seperti sedang menahan emosi, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kise mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk protes.

"Baguslah kalau kaupaham. Masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang," ujar Kuroko datar.

Mereka semua menatap Kuroko heran. Bahkan Akashi sudah tidak bertingkah seperti raja yang memandang orang kampungan lagi. Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, baru kali ini ia diusir secara terang-terangan.

"Kuro-_chin_, aku lapar. Apa kami tidak diberi sarapan?" Murasakibara berujar dengan nada malasnya.

"Benar … _ssu_! Aku juga lapar … _ssu_!"

Tidak, itu bukan Kise. Itu Aomine yang isi kepalanya sepertinya konslet lagi.

"Dai-_chan_?" Momoi menjadi yang pertama menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Kebodohan apa lagi yang sedang kaulakukan, Ahomine?"

"Aomine! Bukan Ahomine, Midorima brengsek … _ssu_!"

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara hanya memandang Aomine heran, atau mungkin takjub dengan keanehan Aomine. Sementara Kise yang baru sadar ia tengah ditiru, merengek tidak terima. Ini plagiarisme namanya, dan itu dilarang dimana-mana.

"Aominecchi! Apa yang kaulakukan-_ssu_? Jangan meniruku-_ssu_! Aku tidak terima-_ssu_!" Kise mengguncang-guncang bahu Aomine dramatis.

"Aku pinjam sebentar saja, Kise … Kisecchi! Kalau aku sudah masuk Akademi Kepolisian aku akan mengembalikannya … _ssu_! Mungkin cara bicaramu membawa keberuntungan … _ssu_! Jadi aku pinjam sebentar, ya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela ditiru orang sepertimu-_ssu_! Aku tidak mau-_ssu_!"

"Tetsuya-_kun_ …"

Hening. Mereka hanya saling pandang selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengalihkan atensi ke sumber suara.

Kepala biru muda menyembul dari sana—sepertinya itu pintu menuju pintu dapur.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ajak teman-temanmu sarapan, ya? Tetsuya-_kun_ juga belum sarapan, 'kan? Teman-temanmu pasti juga belum sarapan karena pagi-pagi sekali sudah ke sini." Kemudian terdengar suara tawa kecil yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari ibu Kuroko. Semua mata memusatkan atensi pada ibu Kuroko yang di mata warna-warni mereka lebih terlihat seperti Kuroko versi perempuan dewasa dengan bonus wajah yang lebih ekspresif.

Kuroko cepat-cepat mengiyakan karena taksudi ibunya dipandangi seperti itu oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya tatapan seperti itu? Mereka tertarik dengan ibunya, begitu?

Suara tawa kecil kembali terdengar sebelum kepala biru muda itu menghilang. Mereka mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mendapat hadiah tatapan datar dari si tuan rumah.

"_Ne_, kalau Kuro-_chin_ perempuan, mungkin akan seperti Ibu Kuro-_chin_. Aku jadi ingin menikahi Kuro-_chin_," ujar Murasakibara tanpa canggung yang kemudian mengundang tatapan tidak terima empat lainnya.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan menikahi Kurokocchi-_ssu_!"

"Aku yang lebih pantas menikahi Tetsu!"

"Tidak, Aominecchi. Aku yang lebih pantas-_ssu_!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"B-bukannya aku—"

"Tentu saja aku."

Hening. Momoi bingung harus ikut serta atau tidak dalam memperebutkan Kuroko versi perempuan. Aomine dan Kise yang sibuk berdebat langsung bungkam. Sementara Midorima yang ingin ikut-ikutan memperebutkan jika Kuroko adalah perempuan tetapi karena ia terlalu _tsundere_, Akashi menikungnya dengan mudah. Murasakibara menonton acara rebutan Kuroko dengan khidmat sambil memakan keripik kentang, seperti tanpa dosa, padahal ia tersangka yang memicu keributan ini.

Akashi kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian mengulangi karena ucapannya tadi hanya ditanggapi sunyi, "Kalian tidak dengar? Tentu saja aku."

Pelafalan dan intonasinya sama persis seperti pertama kali ia mengucapkannya, menandakan Akashi yang tetap tenang bahkan saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Kuroko tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ini adalah situasi di mana hormon adrenalinnya bekerja secara maksimal. Saat adrenalin meningkat, maka napas dan detak jantung juga akan meningkat. Hal ini berpengaruh pada proses pencernaan yang melambat sehingga energi dialihkan ke otot. Akibatnya, pembuluh darah di wajah akan melebar dan memungkinkan darah yang mengalir melalui wajah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Penjelasan ilmiah mengapa wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu sekarang dinodai semburat merah.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur. "Kenyataannya aku bukan perempuan. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu diributkan. Kalian boleh pulang kalau tidak ingin sarapan denganku."

Kuroko menyadari pipinya yang menghangat, dan karena ia adalah penganut paham _kuudere_, ia tidak rela wajahnya yang memerah menjadi tontonan teman-temannya. Kuroko harus tetap _stay cool_ menghadapi situasi seaneh apa pun.

"Kise, kaulihat tadi? Pipi Tetsu memerah, kaulihat?" bisik Aomine, tetapi semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar, bahkan Kuroko yang nyaris menghilang di pintu menuju dapur masih bisa mendengar meskipun hanya samar.

"Lihat-_ssu_! Kurokocchi manis sekali-_ssu_. Aku mau lihat lagi-_ssu_." Kemudian Aomine dan Kise berlari tunggang langgang demi melihat sekali lagi pipi Kuroko yang memerah.

Ini pemandangan langka. Jadi Momoi berniat mengabadikannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah memegang _handphone_ dari tadi. Menu kamera sudah ia aktifkan. Namun tangannya bergetar saking bersemangatnya ingin memotret Kuroko. Jepretannya berakhir dengan bayang-bayang samar seperti baru memotret makhluk halus.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian menyusul Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi sembari terus meyakini diri dalam hati; _aku tidak terpesona pada Kuroko, nanodayo. Aku tidak terpesona. Aku tidak terpesona. Aku tidak terpesona. Aku terpesona— tidak! Aku tidak terpesona, nodayo!_

Bahkan saat membatin pun Midorima tetap _tsundere_.

"Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Akashi. "Aka-_chin_ baik-baik saja? Apa kausangat kelaparan?"

Murasakibara Atsushi, anak baik yang perhatian dengan pemimpin yang juga merangkap sebagai ibunya yang kedua.

Mengerjap sekali sebelum benar-benar terbangun dari lamunannya, Akashi jadi teringat saat ia menemukan Kuroko tertidur di bangku milik Murasakibara. _Pipi Kuroko … merona. Apa saat itu pipinya juga akan merona jika aku melakukannya saat ia sudah terbangun?_

"Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara kembali melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Akashi.

Hanya mendapat balasan tatapan mata, Murasakibara menarik tangan Akashi, memaksanya cepat menyusul teman-temannya yang lain karena ia sudah kelaparan.

Bagaimanapun Kuroko menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan wajah datarnya, semua orang yang ada di sana bisa melihatnya. Karena rasa malu biasanya muncul tanpa bisa dikendalikan sistem otak sadar. Sehingga bagaimanapun Kuroko berusaha bersikap biasa saja, gejala pipi yang merah akan tetap muncul. Anggap saja pipi yang merona adalah komunikasi visual secara taklangsung. Akashi berbunga mengingatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak maupun tidak. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah _review_, _fave_, dan juga _follow_. Semoga _chapter_ 2 ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya juga mohon maaf kalau ini kelamaan _update_-nya, hehe. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!

**Balasan untuk **_**reviewer**_** yang tidak **_**log in**_** (yang **_**log in**_** saya balas **_**via**_** PM, ya?):**

**Sagara ai**-_san_:

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah suka, Sagara-_san_! Ini lanjutannya ;) dan terimakasih kembali, Sagara-_san_!

**Eqa Skylight**-_san_:

Terimakasih banyak sudah mengatakan ini keren, Eqa-_san_! Dan memang iya masa SMA itu yang paling diingat. Ini kelanjutannya, ya ;)

**Big thanks to:**

**Monyan**, **sagara ai**-_san_, -_san_, **Eqa Skylight**-_san_, **KUROUJI**-_san_, **Bona Nano** _Nee_-_san_, **Thalia Tetsuna**-_san_, **KyraAkaKuroLover**-_san_, **Haruka Tachibana**-_san_, **Kagamine Micha**-_san_, **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**-_san_, **Saory Athena Namikaze**-_san_, **ChiiKuro**-_san_, **Hyori Sagi**-_san_, **Reza C Warni W**-_san_

_Last, mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**GRADUATION © Harada Seira**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Eulalie Fujioka**

**.**

**Warning: Slight AkaKuro, Possibly OOC, missed typo(s), nyerempet sho-ai**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**niform

Berbicara mengenai Midorima Shintarou, mungkin ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak spesies _homo sapiens_ yang telah diperlakukan tak adil oleh hukum fisika. Daya tarik bumi telah mengakibatkan pipi tirusnya jatuh sehingga bibir atasnya membentuk garis cembung. Hal itu berhasil menyiarkan satu kesan mengenainya: judes.

.

.

"Midorimacchi judes karena perhatian pada kami-ssu." –Kise Ryouta, 18 tahun, korban kejudesan Midorima.

.

.

Bibir Aomine Daiki berkerut sebal. "Apa pedulimu padaku, sih? Memangnya kau ibuku?"

Bukannya Midorima peduli pada Aomine, apalagi berniat menggantikan posisi ibu laki-laki _tan_ tidak tahu aturan itu. Midorima yang notabene siswa teladan dan taat aturan hanya risih melihat gaya berpakaian Aomine Daiki. Bayangkan, dari pagi tadi saat pelajaran pertama dimulai ia sudah melihat baju seragam sekolah Aomine yang dikeluarkan. Midorima sudah menasehatinya untuk memasukkan bajunya, tetapi Aomine Daiki tak sudi diperintah makhluk _tsundere_ macam Midorima.

Sebenarnya Midorima tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa belakangan kacamatanya semakin buram saja melihat penampilan Aomine yang urakan. Sekali lagi, bukannya Midorima peduli, ia hanya tidak terima jika rabunnya bertambah parah.

Midorima Shintarou berusaha menjaga pandangannya selama pelajaran berlangsung dan waktu istirahat untuk tidak melihat Aomine yang urakan, tetapi ketika pelajaran selesai dan bel pulang berbunyi mau tak mau ia harus melihat penampilan yang urakan itu lagi. Ia pulang lebih dulu agar tidak melihat Aomine tidak mungkin. Akashi akan memarahinya jika ia berani melakukan itu. Mereka harus pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama setiap hari, itu adalah aturan yang baru disahkan oleh Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou segera setelah mereka memasuki tahun ketiga dan _mutlak_ disetujui semua pengikut kesayangannya. Mereka maklum saja karena Akashi memang hobinya membuat aturan sendiri dan menginginkan orang lain mengikutinya.

"Penampilanmu membuat mataku risih, Ahomine!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melihatku! Apa susahnya, sih?"

Saran yang seharusnya bisa Midorima terima dan memang akan Midorima lakukan jika seminggu yang lalu Akashi tidak membuat aturan baru.

"_Aku dan Tetsuya berjalan paling depan. Lalu Daiki dan Ryouta. Lalu Shintarou dan Atsushi. Satsuki di sebelah Daiki. Tidak ada penolakan."_

Satu-satunya alasan masuk akal mengapa Akashi membuat aturan itu adalah karena akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka berjalan enam orang bergandengan. Mereka akan dikenakan sanksi oleh polisi karena mengganggu lalu lintas. Atau mungkin Akashi sedang berusaha meminimalisir kemungkinan mereka akan bertengkar di jalan raya karena memperebutkan siapa yang akan berjalan di sebelah Kuroko Tetsuya. Di satu sisi sudah pasti ada Akashi, yang mereka ributkan tentu saja sisi satunya. Jadi, Akashi sebagai _the born leader_ membuat aturan itu supaya mereka bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat sentosa.

.

_Sentosa apanya-ssu? Aku tahu Akashicchi hanya modus. Lalu kenapa aku malah di sebelah Aominecchi-ssu?_ batin Kise nelangsa.

.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan baju seragammu, Ahomine! Apa susahnya, sih?"

.

.

Midorima Shintarou, 18 tahun, pendekar kerapian.

.

.

Perdebatan dua orang berbeda warna kulit yang semakin sengit itu sukses menghentikan langkah ringan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tadinya malas ambil pusing perihal kericuhan di belakang mereka. Akashi hanya berbalik dan melipat tangannya di dada, menonton saja, malas menanggapi. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya hanya ikut-ikutan Akashi berbalik dan memang sepenuhnya tidak peduli, ia masih sibuk dengan _vanilla milk shake jumbo_-nya yang entah kenapa tidak habis-habis. Mungkin pembuat _vanilla milk shake_ telah menemukan teknologi terbaru seperti _vanilla milk shake_ yang dapat membelah diri dengan pembelahan Amitosis atau semacamnya. Kemajuan teknologi memang mengerikan.

Murasakibara sudah menonton sejak perdebatan dimulai sembari menghabiskan keripik kentangnya. Kise dan Momoi menonton dengan antusiasme berlebihan seperti menonton _big match_ tinju. Tidak ada yang berusaha melerai. Orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat mungkin akan mengira Aomine Daiki adalah korban rasisme.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berubah sedikit saja di tahun ketiga ini, _nodayo_? Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kau memakai seragam ini, _nanodayo_. Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja mengenakannya dengan benar, _nodayo_?" Midorima Shintarou naik pitam.

Syaraf-syaraf di wajah Aomine Daiki melemas, pun yang lain—kecuali Midorima Shintarou, dahinya masih berkerut-kerut serius.

Menghela napas berat, kemudian berujar pelan, "Terserah kau saja, _nodayo_. Aku mau pulang."

Terus berkicau juga tak ada gunanya jika menghadapi Aomine Daiki yang buta aturan, jadi Midorima memilih pulang saja dan agak menyesali tindakannya tadi. Sudah seharusnya ia tak memedulikan Aomine. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Midorima risih sungguhan, terlebih hanya Aomine yang seragamnya dikeluarkan diantara mereka bertujuh. Sebenarnya Kise juga pernah, hanya saja ia telah lebih dulu dibukakan pintu hatinya setelah Midorima Shintarou dengan suka rela menyeramahinya. Sedangkan Aomine, sepertinya pintu hatinya susah terbuka. Mungkin ia lupa meletakkan kuncinya dimana.

Kise Ryouta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak lupa menyipitkan matanya sebelum berujar, agar lebih terkesan dramatis dan mirip pemeran antagonis. "Midorimacchi benar, terserah Aominecchi saja-ssu. Aku juga mau pulang-ssu."

"D-Dai-chan … aku— aku harus menyusul Ki-chan."

Momoi sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Aomine. Tetapi kalau seperti ini situasinya jelas Aomine yang salah dan ia tak boleh membela yang salah, teman masa kecil yang merangkap tetangga sebelah rumah sekali pun. Dunia ini kejam, kawan.

Akashi masih dengan gaya khasnya—melipat tangan di dada—mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan Aomine, disusul Kuroko. "Ayo, Tetsuya."

Bahkan seorang pemimpin tak sudi membela yang salah.

"Aomine-kun telah menyakiti perasaan Midorima-kun. Kau harus meminta maaf pada Midorima-kun."

"T-Tetsu … Tetsu, tunggu!"

"Mine-chin … _gomen_, aku juga harus pulang."

Bahkan Murasakibara yang asupannya hanya _snack-snack_ buatan pabrik tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan: tinggalkan Aomine sendiri.

"Hoi, hoi …" Aomine bergumam pelan.

.

"Mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku."

.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"

.

"Hanya karena tidak ingin memasukkan baju seragam … mereka … meninggalkanku?"

.

"Menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh, mengapa aku malah teringat saat kami terpecah?"

.

"Tetsu … apa perasaan seperti ini yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

.

"Che. Midorima brengsek."

.

Aomine Daiki, pembawaannya memang pongah, tetapi kalau sudah berbicara mengenai siapa yang paling menganggap sakral kata teman maka ia adalah jawabannya.

Secepat kilat ia memasukkan baju seragamnya lalu merapikannya, kemudian berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Formasi mereka tidak berubah rupanya.

Orang-orang bilang, jarak dapat menipu pandangan, lantas mungkin saja apa yang Aomine Daiki lihat tadi hanya sebuah ilusi—bahwa teman-temannya semakin jauh meninggalkannya, semakin jauh sampai tak bisa ia jangkau.

Bukannya Aomine sok dramatis, tetapi semenjak insiden perpecahan mereka, ia sering kali dihantui rasa takut akan terjadi perpecahan yang sama. Ia sungguh tak akan rela jika perpecahan yang kedua kalinya dipicu oleh permasalahan sepele: ia yang tak mau menuruti nasehat klasik Midorima Shintarou yang sensitif. Di sisi lain ia tak bisa membayangkan tawa sekeras apa yang akan menyentuh gendang telinganya jika orang-orang bertanya apa yang membuat mereka terpecah dan ia terpaksa menjawab, "Itu karena aku tak mau memasukkan baju seragamku."

Oasis di tengah padang pasir. Rupanya Aomine Daiki pandai menciptakan skenario menggelikan.

Apa pun itu, yang jelas sekarang ia sadar diri bahwa ia bersalah dan ia harus meminta maaf pada Midorima agar imajinasi-imajinasi liar tadi hilang dari kepalanya.

Sejatinya Aomine Daiki bukan pribadi yang hobi mengumbar kata maaf. Mungkin ini adalah maaf pertama yang ia ucapkan setulus hati. Nah, lihat, sedalam itu makna seorang teman bagi Aomine Daiki.

Aomine berhenti tepat dua langkah di belakang Midorima. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian berujar agak kaku, "Midorima, maaf."

Mungkin hanya hal sepele. Iya, hal sepele. Hal sepele yang berhasil memicu petir imajiner yang menyambar-nyambar di atas kepala Midorima Shintarou. Apa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik?

Enam pasang kaki di hadapan Aomine berhenti serempak sebelum akhirnya memutar kepala kompak, seperti robot yang telah diprogram.

_Seruput, seruput_. Wajah putih susu yang selalu datar itu ternodai semburat merah karena menahan tawa.

Berdehem keren, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah, tak sudi _image cool_-nya cacat hanya karena pemandangan langka.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling tawa Kise Ryouta pecah, disusul Momoi Satsuki.

_Kraus, kraus_. Pandangan mata Murasakibara bergerak lambat memerhatikan Aomine Daiki dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Aku jadi teringat saat TK," ujarnya polos dengan mulut berisi.

Midorima mati-matian menahan tawa. Jadi, yang ia lakukan sama saja seperti Akashi, berdehem keren kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ahomine."

"Kenapa kalian malah menertawaiku?"

Tawa Kise Ryouta semakin tak terkendali.

"Kise! Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Tidak mau-ssu," ujarnya yang kemudian memicu kekesalan Aomine.

"Berhenti, Kise!" Aomine mencapit leher Kise sementara yang dicapit berusaha melepaskan diri, masih dengan tawa yang belum mereda.

"Aduh, Aominecchi, lepaskan aku-ssu." Kise masih tertawa. "Aominecchi jangan dekat-dekat aku-ssu. Nanti orang-orang mengira kau temanku-ssu." Pelupuk mata Kise mulai berair.

Masih mencapit leher Kise, Aomine beralih pada Midorima yang pipinya masih merona karena menahan tawa. "Midorima brengsek, tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk rapi. Sekarang aku sudah begini kenapa kau malah menertawaiku?!"

Beralih pada Akashi. "Oi, Akashi, lakukan sesuatu pada anak ini, dia menertawaiku— Akashi brengsek, bahkan kau juga menertawaiku!"

"Tetsu, katakan sesuatu!"

"Aomine-kun tampan."

"Jangan mengatakan aku tampan dengan wajah seperti itu!"

"Satsuki— oi, Satsuki, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali sampai tawamu tidak ada suaranya. Kemari, kemari biar kucapit kau seperti Kise!"

Momoi Satsuki berusaha keras untuk bersuara. Pelupuk matanya sudah berair seperti orang menangis. "Dai-chan— Aomine-kun," Momoi tertawa, "sakit, tahu!" Momoi tertawa lagi, "lepaskan aku, Aomine-kun!" Momoi mulai kesulitan mengendalikan tawanya.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ahomine, aku hanya memintamu memasukkan baju seragammu, _nodayo_. Kau tidak perlu menaikkan celanamu dan mengancing bagian paling atas kemejamu, _nodayo_."

Rupanya seperti itu _rapi_ yang ada dalam kepala Aomine.

Cara kerja otak manusia memang unik. Mungkin pikiran bawah sadarnya secara spontan berniat menghibur teman-temannya yang dahinya semakin sering saja berkerut, mungkin juga karena kapasitas pikirannya tak sanggup menjangkau maksud Midorima. Apa pun itu, Aomine berharap ada hujan meteor sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**nxious

Kise Ryouta menjadi manusia paling pertama di sana yang berteriak girang melihat kemunculan Akashi Seijuurou, sementara Akashi Seijuurou tak menganggap ia ada. Ironis, memang. Namun ia sudah kebal dan menganggap ini cobaan karena ia terlalu tampan.

Akashi melipat tangannya di dada, lalu menoleh pada Kuroko Tetsuya, "Sesuatu penting apa, Tetsuya?"

Mereka semua sudah hapal dengan tabiat arogan _level high_ _alter ego_ Akashi, maka mereka tak lagi kaget jika Akashi _yang itu_ muncul tanpa peringatan (saat mereka menelepon Akashi tadi jelas sekali Akashi masih memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nama depannya).

"Bersenang-senang, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko datar sembari mendribble bola basket di tangannya.

"Benar, Akashicchi! Kita harus bersenang-senang di akhir pekan-ssu!"

Menghela napas berat, Akashi merebut bola dari Kuroko kemudian mendribblenya menuju _ring_. "_Three-on-three_," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Jika Akashi mengatakan _three-on-three_, maka Midorima dan Murasakibara ada di timnya. Itu adalah peraturan tak tertulis yang telah mereka anut sejak mereka masih berada di klub basket SMP Teikou.

Akashi Seijuurou melewati Kise Ryouta dengan mudah, kemudian melewati Aomine Daiki. Ia agak memperlambat irama permainannya saat berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Heterokromia bertemu biru muda, Akashi terlihat berbeda.

"Akashi-kun?"

Mengabaikan gumaman Kuroko Tetsuya yang kebetulan tertangkap indera rungunya, ia melewati Kuroko sama mudahnya dengan melewati Kise dan Aomine.

Akashi melirik Midorima yang telah bersiap-siap menerima operan darinya, kemudian melirik Murasakibara yang telah siaga di bawah _ring_ jika _three point_ milik Midorima meleset.

_Lama._

Seharusnya ia mengoper bola pada Midorima, lalu Midorima akan mengoper pada Murasakibara jika merasa _three point_-nya akan gagal. Selanjutnya Murasakibara akan bertarung di bawah _ring_ dengan Aomine. Seharusnya seperti itu jika Akashi tidak merasa napasnya semakin terasa panas dan tidak beraturan.

_Three point_ dari Akashi.

Dunianya berputar beberapa detik sebelum ia berbalik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, "_defense_!"

Kise Ryouta berlari menuju Akashi, berniat menanyakan mengapa Akashi mengenakan jaket sementara udara minggu pagi menjelang siang ini terasa panas dan seperti membakar kulit mulusnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa Akashi yang ini jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kise beralih menghampiri Aomine karena ia berasumsi Aomine mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aominecchi," Kise berujar sepelan mungkin.

Aomine menatap Kise malas, "Apa?"

"Akashicchi semakin seram saja, ya, ssu?"

"Kau sedang mengajakku bergosip, ya?"

"Ini bukan gosip Aominecchi. Lihat, lihat, itu-ssu." Kise menunjuk Akashi yang tengah bersiap-siap melakukan _three point_ lagi dengan dagunya.

"Akurasi Akashicchi mengerikan-ssu, lebih mengerikan dari Midorimacchi-ssu," komentar Kise lagi.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk setuju karena ia baru saja melihat sendiri _three point_ kedua dari Akashi Seijuurou yang tinggi badannya tak jauh berbeda dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mungkin benar jika ada yang menyatakan bahwa tingkat kecerdasan berbanding lurus dengan tindakan (Aomine Daiki telah membuktikannya). _Speaker_ berjalan macam Kise Ryouta saja paham ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena aura mistisnya. Jika berbicara kemistisan Akashi, dari hembusan napasnya saja Akashi sudah memancarkan kekuatan mistis. Di luar kenyataan itu, memang ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi hari ini, hanya saja tidak terdeteksi oleh radar Aomine yang mungkin kehabisan baterai.

"Akashi, kau bermain terlalu serius. Ini bukan _winter cup_. Santai saja."

Akashi menatap Aomine, horor, kemudian berujar dengan suaranya yang agak parau, "Sesuatu seperti ini yang kalian sebut penting?"

Tak ada jawaban. Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya pada bola basket, menahan geram.

Sedetik kemudian bola basket itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggelinding dan berhenti di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku kiri dan kanan jaketnya. "Jika iya, aku menyesal telah membuang-buang waktuku di sini."

Akashi memang menyesal, menyesal dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ia menyesal telah termakan bualan teman-temannya. Ia menyesal telah keluar dari interior mewah mansionnya menuju lapangan basket untuk sesuatu yang ia pikir benar-benar penting karena Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengatakan padanya.

Akashi berlalu pergi. Keadaan mendadak kacau.

Mungkin mereka terlalu naif mengatakan bahwa mereka telah terbiasa dengan kepribadian aneh Akashi karena telah menghadapinya bertahun-tahun.

Naif, karena nyatanya ini kali pertama Akashi mengatakan ia menyesal telah bermain basket bersama mereka. Keanehan lain dari Akashi Seijuurou yang di luar jangkauan nalar mereka. Mungkin mereka perlu mempelajari banyak hal tentang kepribadian dengan melihat _Hamlet_ dalam festival Shakespeare karena terlalu banyak yang tersembunyi dalam pribadi kedua Akashi.

Aomine Daiki memang sesumbarnya minta ampun, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, sama halnya dengan mulut berisik Kise Ryouta, wajah triplek Kuroko Tetsuya, _tsundere_ akut Midorima Shintarou, kebiasaan memakan _snack_ Murasakibara Atsushi dan kesadisan Akashi Seijuurou. Maka seharusnya itu bukan alasan mengapa Akashi lebih memilih pulang sekarang.

Tak ada yang berani mencegah Akashi pergi sebelum akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk berlari menyusul Akashi. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Akashi-kun!"

Langkah lambat itu terhenti; Kuroko mendadak cemas.

Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala keabsloutannya yang telah diakui seisi sekolah berbalik menghadap Kuroko, tatapan matanya yang dingin sukses membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu oleh Akashi.

"Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Jika tidak ada aku akan pulang."

Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene adalah perencana _fait accompli_ tingkat mahir pun bisa merasa kesulitan juga jika yang dihadapinya adalah Akashi kedua yang—kadang-kadang—labilnya melebihi remaja tingkat awal.

"Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat jika kami mengajakmu bermain basket."

Akashi Seijuurou maju selangkah; Kuroko Tetsuya mundur selangkah. "Bermain basket, katamu?"

"Eh?"

Dunia Kuroko Tetsuya gonjang-ganjing detik itu pula.

"Haruskah kuputar rekaman percakapan kita di telepon tadi?"

Iya, rekaman percakapan. Akashi selalu melakukan hal itu dengan alasan setiap tindakan memerlukan bukti akurat. Rekaman percakapan saat Kuroko—dipaksa—menelepon Akashi tadi tentu akan menjadi bukti akurat apakah benar mereka meminta Akashi datang untuk bermain basket.

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta yang telah kehabisan akal karena Akashi terus menolak ajakan mereka akhirnya membuat semacam rencana yang selanjutnya disetujui oleh Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi secara tidak sukarela. Rencananya sederhana saja; Akashi Seijuurou selalu memercayai Kuroko Tetsuya dan sejauh mereka berpikir waras, semenjak memasuki SMA tidak pernah sekali pun Akashi memperlakukan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan buruk, semisal memarahi atau membentak yang sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Aomine dan Kise. Jadi begini, mereka—Aomine dan Kise—memohon dengan amat sangat agar Kuroko mau menelepon Akashi lalu mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting agar Akashi datang, lalu mereka bisa bermain basket bersama Akashi. Akashi percaya saja karena sejauh estimasinya Kuroko adalah anak baik dan tidak pernah membohonginya. Namun, siapa sangka anak baik itu telah bersekongkol dengan dua rekan aktif dan dua rekan pasifnya. Akashi Seijuurou yang orang-orang bilang jelmaan iblis sebenarnya juga manusia yang bisa kapan saja terluka karena kepercayaannya ditelantarkan begitu saja, terlebih oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene selalu ia percaya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Tetsuya."

Empat kata yang telah berhasil membuat dunia Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami turbulensi.

"Akashi-kun, tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini!"

Ini adalah kali pertama Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikan Kuroko Tetsuya, ia pun merasa berdosa karena biasanya bisikan kecil dari Kuroko Tetsuya saja ia dengarkan, apalagi teriakan. Namun, sekarang, kan, situasinya berbeda. Anggap saja sedang ada perang dingin antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipicu oleh dua makhluk berbeda warna kulit yang sekarang malah sibuk menonton adegan telenovela di antara mereka tanpa memberi sedikit pun dukungan moril yang sekiranya berguna.

Kise Ryouta menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya ketika Akashi Seijuurou telah menghilang di balik pintu mobil mewah yang ternyata masih menunggunya dan berlalu pergi. Pria bersurai kuning cerah dengan senyum yang cerah dan masa depan yang juga sudah cerah itu menepuk pundak sahabat biru mudanya yang sedang mendung, seolah mengerti gundah yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, kemudian berujar, "Tak apa, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi tidak akan tahan berlama-lama marah dengan Kurokocchi."

Kemudian si kulit _tan_ yang entah ada gerangan apa sepertinya menyadari ini juga kesalahannya berujar, "Maaf, Tetsu. Tapi aku juga yakin Akashi tidak mungkin berlama-lama marah padamu."

"Ini semua tentu saja karena kalian berdua, Kise, Ahomine. Kalau tidak karena hasutan kalian Akashi tidak mungkin marah."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, Midorima brengsek?!"

Oh, ralat pernyataan bahwa Aomine menyadari kesalahannya tadi. Sepertinya itu keliru.

"Tentu saja itu salahmu, Ahomine! Dan juga kau, Kise!"

"Aku tahu-ssu! Tapi ini juga karena persetujuan Midorimacchi, kan? Jadi, Midorimacchi juga bersalah-ssu!"

"Kise benar."

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkanku?!"

"_Nee_ … kalau Kurochin mau Akachin tidak marah lagi pada Kurochin, Kurochin hanya perlu mencium Akachin saja. Akachin, kan, menyukai Kurochin."

"Eh?"

Murasakibara Atsushi mengatakannya dengan ringan, seolah mengatakan ingin membeli _maibou_ rasa jagung bakar kesukaannya, sementara Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima macam disambar petir.

"Tidak boleh!/Tidak boleh, _nanodayo_!/Tidak boleh-ssu!"

.

.

.

Kepala biru muda menyembul dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, Akashi Seijuurou tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya?"

Berkedip sekali, kemudian si surai _baby blue_ bertanya dengan sorot mata yang lucu, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak."

Berkedip lagi, "Tetapi aku ingin masuk."

Kali ini Akashi Seijuurou yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, tetapi tidak menyahut.

Lantas Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamar mewah Akashi Seijuurou setelah menutup kembali pintunya. Wajahnya datar, seperti biasa.

Sepuluh detik kurang lebih si surai _baby blue_ telah berdiri di sebelah kasur _king size_ Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou, detik itu pula Akashi Seijuurou menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut tebal, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kembali berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Akashi-kun …"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Akashi akan menyahut, lantas Kuroko Tetsuya mengulangi panggilannya dengan intonasi yang sama, "Akashi-kun …"

Tidak juga ada jawaban, Kuroko Tetsuya mulai dirundung cemas. Ia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mantan kaptennya itu. Heterokromia bertemu biru muda.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa tidak membalas SMS-ku?"

"Tidak ingat."

"_E_-_mail_-ku?"

"Tidak ingat."

"Teleponku?"

"Tidak dengar."

Akashi Seijuurou, kali ini cara bicaranya singkat-singkat, seperti orang mengirim telegram, dan itu semakin membuat Kuroko Tetsuya ketar-ketir. Ia melihat kasus ini sebagai titik rawan yang serius. Atas dasar itu pula ia bersumpah tak akan mencari masalah lagi dengan Akashi—yang manapun itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Begitu."

Hening. Ia merasa tengah terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat pelik, lalu mengalami semacam turbulensi. Akhirnya, setelah perkara itu ditelentang-telungkupkan dalam kepalanya, diambillah sebuah keputusan, bahwa ia harus meminta maaf. Iya, meminta maaf. Setinggi apapun harga diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tak pernah merasa rendah karena meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Ia mengakui, peristiwa kemarin adalah kesalahannya meskipun jelas-jelas Aomine dan Kise jauh lebih bersalah. Kebenaran tidak dapat dikilah-kilahkan, pun kesalahan.

"Maaf."

Benar Kuroko Tetsuya merasa bersalah, namun karena ia adalah penganut paham _kuudere_ dan tak pernah mengikuti kursus basa-basi, hanya satu kata itu yang bisa ia jadikan indikator rasa bersalah dan menyesalnya.

Dalam jeda percakapan, Akashi Seijuurou mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Ekspresinya tak banyak berubah setelah mendengar—permohonan—maaf dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kemari, Tetsuya," ujarnya dengan suara yang masih parau sembari mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Berhubung Kuroko adalah anak penurut, jadi ia menurut saja.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya, aku tak pernah menyukai kebohongan, apapun alasannya."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia tahu dan ia menyesal telah berbohong dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang instingnya nyaris sama dengan insting seorang ibu.

"Artinya apa?"

Selain penurut, Kuroko Tetsuya juga pintar, jadi ia mengangguk karena ia mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi. "Artinya aku bersalah."

"Dan yang bersalah?"

"Harus mendapatkan hukuman."

Sekali lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak pintar, dan juga taat aturan.

Lantas Akashi Seijuurou mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko Tetsuya mendekat, lalu ia lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya. Senyum tengiknya tersungging-sungging.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya baru menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Akashi sedetik setelah Akashi memiringkan kepala merahnya. Ia tahu ia harus bergerak mundur, menghindar, atau apapun itu. Namun, setiap tarikan napasnya, setiap denyut pembuluh darahnya, menolak melakukan itu.

Sepasang pupil biru muda itu melebar saat si kepala merah semakin mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka, kemudian terdengar hembusan napas lega sedetik setelah Akashi Seijuurou berujar 'bercanda' dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak mendukung.

Selanjutnya Akashi Seijuurou menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai biru muda itu, "Permintaan maaf diterima."

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi ke mana, sih, _ssu_? Cepat sekali menghilangnya-ssu. Padahal, kan, seharusnya kita bersama-sama menjenguk Akashicchi-ssu."

Berkicaulah Kise Ryouta macam burung Murai dicabuti bulunya.

"Berisik, Kise."

"Aku, kan, hanya bertanya-ssu."

"Tapi kau itu berisik, Kise. Bahkan saat kau hanya bertanya."

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-_ssu_!"

Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta memang seharusnya dipisahkan dalam radius empat kilo meter agar tidak mengganggu ketentraman.

"Mungkin Tetsu-kun sudah lebih dulu ke sini," ujar Momoi yang selanjutnya diaminkan oleh Midorima sebagai yang paling waras di antara mereka.

"Kuro-chin ingin meminta maaf pada Aka-chin. Kise-chin dan Mine-chin juga Mido-chin seharusnya meminta maaf juga pada Aka-chin," Murasakibara berujar seolah ia yang paling benar, padahal ia juga ada di lokasi kejadian yang artinya ia juga bersalah dan harus meminta maaf juga.

Dahi Midorima berkerut-kerut mendengar penjelasan tidak akurat Murasakibara Atsushi. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, _nanodayo_!"

"Tetapi Mido-chin juga ada di sana saat Aka-chin datang."

"Tetapi aku tidak ikut campur, _nodayo_!"

"Tetapi Mido-chin ada di sana. Itu artinya Mido-chin juga bersalah."

"Kau juga ada di sana!" ujar Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise kompak. Momoi berkedip-kedip takjub.

Murasakibara dengan ekspresi malasnya tersenyum-senyum malu. Ia lupa ia juga ada di sana.

Anak tangga terakhir, Midorima yang berperan sebagai pemimpin kali ini mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk diam karena mereka sudah dekat dengan kamar tidur Akashi. Mereka tak butuh panduan _maid_ untuk mencari kamar Akashi karena mereka sudah hapal setiap belokan dalam mansion keluarga Akashi yang telah mereka anggap rumah kedua mereka meskipun tanpa restu si pemilik rumah.

Atas dasar telah menganggap rumah Akashi adalah rumah kedua mereka, Aomine langsung membuka pintu kamar Akashi tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau karena terlalu merindukan Akashi Seijuurou, pintu itu mengayun di engselnya dan terbanting ke dinding di belakangnya. Aomine membukanya dengan energi berlebihan, bahkan ia sebagai pelaku yang membuka pintu itu juga merasa kaget.

Apa yang pertama kali menyapa indera penglihatan mereka selanjutnya jauh lebih mengagetkan dan terukir dalam benak mereka seperti adegan _slow motion_. Demi _maibou_ rasa jagung bakar, jarak antara si kepala merah darah dan si kepala biru langit terlalu dekat.

Mereka terjebak dalam situasi pelik yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan pemungutan suara.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang?"

Suaranya rendah dan jernih tetapi tetap membuat lima jenius warna-warni yang mematung di depan pintu kamarnya merinding ngeri, terlebih ini adalah _alter ego_ Akashi.

Midorima Shintarou mengembuskan napas berat yang selanjutnya diartikan oleh Akashi Seijuurou bahwa mantan wakil kaptennya itu ingin menyuarakan pendapat.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Shintarou?" ujar Akashi Seijuurou dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengisyaratkan kekuasaan seumur hidup, sementara Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap teman-temannya polos seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sesungguhnya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"K-kenapa … kau terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko, _nanodayo_?! Kau bisa menularkan flumu padanya!" ujar Midorima dengan ekspresi wajah yang berkerut-kerut serius, kemudian secepat ucapannya barusan ia menambahkan, "B-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, _nodayo_! Kalau Kuroko tertular, kami juga bisa tertular, _nodayo_!"

Ternyata Midorima masih menjadi penganut paham _tsundere_, padahal jelas-jelas ia mengkhawatirkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan flu yang menyerangku agar tidak menyerang Tetsuya."

"A-apa?"

Skak mat. Midorima Shintarou kehabisan kata-kata.

"Selanjutnya Daiki. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau tidak ada, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Tentu saja ada! Aku tidak terima kau … kau … Tetsu … pokoknya aku tidak terima!"

"Tidak terima mengenai?"

"Kau … Tetsu …"

"Apa?"

Aomine dengan mudah telah dikalahkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Selanjutnya tentu saja Kise Ryouta yang juga tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja menyapa sepasang mata sucinya.

"Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi _hidoi_-_ssu_! Kurokocchi … kenapa kau tega menodai kepolosan Kurokocchi-ssu?!" ujar Kise Ryouta dengan emosi meluap-luap sampai ingin menangis. "Kenapa-ssu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kise-kun?"

Kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang buka mulut karena telinganya sudah panas mendengar ucapan-ucapan _absurd_ teman-temannya.

"Akashi-kun tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Memangnya kalian pikir apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Tetsuya benar."

Kise Ryouta benar-benar ingin menangis karena ternyata Kuroko lebih membela Akashi, tentu saja.

"Kalian, kecuali Satsuki, juga harus dihukum," sambung Akashi.

Kise Ryouta benar-benar menangis. Sementara Aomine Daiki yang mengidolakan Mahatma Gandhi dan menjadikan Nelson Mandela sebagai sumber inspirasi, maju ke depan sebagai pembela kawan. Diktator macam _alter ego_ Akashi harus dibuat bungkam oleh keadilan. Keadilan harus ditegakkan meskipun nyawa Kise Ryouta dijadikan taruhan.

"Hukuman apa yang kau maksud, Akashi? Memangnya salah jika kami mengajakmu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama? Bukannya kita teman? Bukannya alasan kau membuat aturan ini-itu karena kita adalah teman? Kau menolak ajakanku dan Kise tanpa alasan. Kau datang ketika Tetsu yang memintamu. Lalu kau pergi begitu saja dengan alasan kami telah membohongimu. Kau tidak mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau sakit, Akashi. Kau pikir kami akan tetap memaksamu untuk bermain basket bersama kami jika kau sakit? Tentu saja tidak. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan pada kami bahwa hari ini kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Kau tidak membalas SMS dan _e-mail_ dari Tetsu, kau juga tidak menjawab telepon dari Tetsu. Kalau kami tidak menanyakan pada wali kelas mengapa kau tidak masuk mungkin kami juga tidak akan tahu kalau kau sakit. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Tetsu mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau juga tidak tahu kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau membuatku bingung, Akashi. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang hanya kami yang menganggapmu teman sementara kau tidak?"

Aomine Daiki, pembawaannya memang pongah dan sesumbarnya minta ampun, tetapi jika ditanya siapa yang paling menganggap sakral kata teman maka ia adalah jawabannya.

"Aominecchi?"

Kise Ryouta dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap kagum Aomine Daiki yang dengan sempurna menyampaikan apa yang selama ini sebenarnya ingin mereka tanyakan pada _alter ego_ Akashi. Pun Momoi Satsuki, ia terkagum-kagum menatap Aomine Daiki meskipun masih _shock_ dengan apa yang pertama kali menyapa indera penglihatannya tadi meskipun Kuroko Tetsuya telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

Kelabu dan samar, Midorima Shintarou menangkap ekspresi kaget pada wajah yang sarat akan arogansi itu, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Apa gunanya mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya?"

"Akashi-kun?"

Kalimat selanjutnya yang Akashi ucapkan telah berhasil membuat Kise Ryouta kehilangan kendalinya.

"Kalian temanku, tentu saja."

Manik haterokromia itu bicara lebih lantang dari mulutnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh, tanpa manipulasi kali ini.

Kise Ryouta berlari memeluk Akashi Seijuurou. Selanjutnya terdengar sumpah serapah yang tentu saja berasal dari si tuan rumah.

"Aku menyayangi Akashicchi-ssu!"

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Pertama dari yang paling utama (?), saya mau mengkonfirmasi bahwasannya saya yang dulunya bernama Harada Kiyoshi telah berganti nama menjadi Harada Seira karena saya lelah dengan nama panggilan _macho_. Dilihat dari sudut manapun saya ini wanita tulen, jadi saya menginginkan nama yang _feminine_, alhasil saya berganti nama menjadi Harada Seira (omong-omong Seira di sini bukan Akashi versi perempuan, ya). Salam kenal! (?)

Selanjutnya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena selama beberapa bulan ini saya menghilang. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf. Mungkin sudah pada tahu kalau saya baru saja memulai hidup baru sebagai mahasiswi yang mengejar IP _cumlaude_. Jadi, saya mohon pengertiannya, saya sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan waktu untuk perkuliahan dan menulis. Bagaimanapun menjadi mahasiswi itu lebih sulit dibanding dengan menjadi siswi SMA, saya sudah merasakannya.

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca yang masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang tak seberapa ini. Terimakasih banyak! Dan untuk monyan (**S Lucia**) yang masih sudi ngebetain fic yang tak seberapa ini, nee-sama(?) mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan mereview tulisan ini, saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan untuk para pembaca (lagi), sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas _update_ yang sangat lama ini, dan saya juga mohon maaf kalau _chapter_ ketiga ini jelek. Bagaimanapun kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, jadi mohon _review_-nya :')))


End file.
